Supporting Your Best Friend
by Zanessalover576
Summary: Troy Bolton and Gabriella Montez had been best friends since they were five. What happens when shocking news hits and Gabriella needs Troy to be there for her?
1. Dumped

Troy Bolton woke to the sunlight that shone through his window one morning. He stretched his body out and got out of bed. Troy walked to his bathroom and took a shower. Twenty minutes later, he emerged, freshly shaven. Troy walked to his bedside table and picked up his wallet and phone. He stopped when he saw the picture that lied on the table. It was a picture of his best friend, Gabriella Montez. Troy and Gabriella had been best friends since preschool. They knew everything about each other. Gabriella had long dark brown hair and a petite body. Troy was in love with Gabriella but he didn't want her to know because she had a boyfriend and it could potentially ruin their friendship. He would do anything for her. Troy walked downstairs and made himself breakfast and left the house. He was going to pick Gabriella up from the airport. Gabriella had gone to Florida to work on a court case for two weeks and was finally coming home. Her boyfriend, Ryan Edwards, couldn't pick her up because he had a meeting. Ryan worked as a lawyer as well. Troy drove to the airport and parked his car. He waited at the arrival gate that Gabriella had told him to go to.

"Flight 243 from Florida has arrived. Please stand by as passengers emerge the aircraft" the overhead speaker said.

Troy stood up from his seat and looked around the gate to see if he could see Gabriella. Finally, Troy saw his best friend and Gabriella looked at Troy and smiled. She ran toward him and he caught her in his arms.

"I missed you" Gabriella said as they walked to Troy's car.

"I missed you too. I am sure that Ryan can't wait for you to get home" Troy said as he drove.

Gabriella looked at Troy and smiled.

"You know he isn't as bad as he seems, Troy. You just need to get to know him" Gabriella said.

"I know, I know. It just seems weird that he is in town when you are gone but then he is gone when you are here. It doesn't make sense to me. Maybe I am just crazy" Troy said.

"Just a little" Gabriella said giggling.

Troy drove into Gabriella's driveway and helped her get her luggage inside the house.

"Do you want some coffee?" Gabriella asked.

"No, I am fine. Thanks. Is Ryan here?" Troy asked.

"No, he is not" Gabriella said looking around the house.

Troy raised his eyebrow. Gabriella rolled her eyes.

"I was right" Troy said.

"Yeah, that was luck" Gabriella said.

"Anyway, I have to go. My mom wants me to come over for dinner" Troy said walking toward the door.

"Okay, tell her I said hi" Gabriella said kissing Troy's cheek.

"I will" Troy said kissing Gabriella's cheek.

Troy drove to his parent's home. He got out of the car and walked to the front door. Troy rang the doorbell and his mother, Lucille answered it.

"Hi honey" Lucille said kissing her son's cheek.

"Hi mom" Troy said walking into the house.

"How's Gabriella?" Lucille asked.

"She's fine. I just drove her home from the airport. She told me to tell you she says hello" Troy said.

"Oh" Lucille said.

That night Troy and his family caught up with each other. A couple weeks later, Troy woke up one morning to his phone ringing.

"Hello?" Troy asked groggily.

"Troy?" Gabriella asked tearfully.

"Brie, what's wrong?" Troy asked as he became more alert.

"Ryan dumped me. I feel horrible, and I don't know what to do" Gabriella said crying.

"Aw Brie, I am on my way okay?" Troy said as he started to get dressed.

"Okay" Gabriella said.

The two best friends hung up the phone. Troy finished getting dressed and grabbed his keys and left the house. Troy drove to Gabriella's house angrily. How could someone dump Gabriella? She was kind, caring, and beautiful. Troy was brought out of his thoughts when he drove into Gabriella's driveway. He walked to the front door and unlocked it with the key that was under the flower pot by the door. Troy walked into the house and went upstairs. He walked into his best friend's room and saw a sight that broke his heart. Gabriella was under her bed covers with a tissue box. Her eyes were bloodshot and he knew that she had been crying for a while. Troy sat on the bed next to her and brought her into his arms.

"I didn't mean to do it" Gabriella cried.

"What are you talking about Brie? What did you do?" Troy asked as he rubbed her back.

"I'm pregnant. I told Ryan and he flipped out. He told me that he was done and left. I'm scared Troy" Gabriella cried.

"I know, but you got me. Your best friend, who would kill anyone that hurts you" Troy joked.

"I love you, you are the best friend anyone could ever have" Gabriella said.

"I love you too. Now, do you know how far along you are?" Troy asked his best friend.

"6 weeks" Gabriella said.

Troy thought about what he should do.

"Okay, here is what we are going to do. I am going to move in and help you out" Troy said.

"Are you serious?" Gabriella asked surprised.

"Yes, I am serious. Are you okay with that? If you aren't, that's cool too" Troy said wiping her tears away.

"I want you here" Gabriella said.

"Okay, then it's settled. I will bring some of my stuff and crash in the guest room, like old times" Troy said.

"Did I mention that you are the greatest best friend in the world?" Gabriella asked.

Troy smiled and held Gabriella in his arms. He rubbed her back soothingly.

"He said that he was going to leave me anyway because he had met someone else" Gabriella said.

Troy looked at Gabriella and smiled. Gabriella rolled her eyes and giggled.

"Say it" Gabriella said leaning her head against Troy's shoulder.

"No, I didn't want this type of thing to come out of it" Troy said wrapping his arm around Gabriella.

"What am I going to do now?" Gabriella asked.

"Well, we are going to calm down a little bit. You are going to take a nap, while I make dinner" Troy said getting up.

"You are the best" Gabriella said snuggling into her bed.

"I know, now go to sleep. I will come back up here when dinner is ready" Troy said.

Gabriella was fell asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow. Thirty minutes later, Troy walked upstairs and saw Gabriella asleep.

"Brie, dinner is ready" Troy said.

Gabriella opened her eyes slowly. She got out of bed and walked downstairs with Troy. Gabriella and Troy sat down at the dining room table and started eating.

"You and your peanut butter and jelly sandwiches. You always know how to make me feel better" Gabriella said.

"I have known you since we were five, I know everything about you" Troy said.

"No you don't" Gabriella said taking a bite out of her sandwich.

"Okay, what don't I know?" Troy asked amused.

"You didn't know when Ryan and I first met" Gabriella said.

"Yes I do, you told me twenty times" Troy said laughing.

Gabriella folded her arms and pretended to look angry.

"Don't mess with a pregnant woman" Gabriella said.

"Honey, let's face it. I know everything about you and you know everything about me" Troy said.

The rest of the night, Troy moved some of his belongings into Gabriella's house. Gabriella was trying to cope with the fact that she was pregnant.


	2. Everything Will Be Fine

Later that night, Troy moved some of his belongings into the guest bedroom of Gabriella's house. He had put the last piece of his clothing in the closet when he heard screaming in Gabriella's room. Troy ran out of the guest bedroom and into Gabriella's room. She throwing things and screaming. Troy ran up to her and put his arms around her, trying to calm her down.

"Brie, shh I am right here" Troy said as soon as he got her into his arms, where she "felt the safest" as she always said.

"Why did this happen? I didn't do anything wrong. I always treated him with respect and I loved him more than anyone would ever know" Gabriella said as tears rolled down her cheeks.

"I don't know why it happened, Gab. You can't let him get to you" Troy said rubbing her back.

"He told me he loved me every day before he left for work. Now I know that it was not true" Gabriella said with tears in her eyes.

"He obviously had other intentions, he said something but meant something else" Troy said.

"What do you think I should do Troy?" Gabriella asked.

"Tell him you want to meet with him. Then talk about what you should do. Joint custody or something?" Troy suggested.

Gabriella let out her breath that she had been holding in.

"I am going to call him right now" Gabriella said walking to the phone.

Gabriella picked up the phone and dialed Ryan's number. She waited for him to answer.

"Hello?" Ryan answered.

"Ryan, we need to talk" Gabriella said.

"Gabriella, it's done. We are done. There is nothing else for me to say" Ryan said.

"Don't you want to be a part of your child's life?" Gabriella asked softly.

Ryan sighed.

"Gabriella, of course I want to be a part of the baby's life. I just don't want to be with you" Ryan said.

Gabriella sighed happily. She was relieved that Ryan wanted to be a part of her baby's life.

"Should we sign for joint custody?" Gabriella asked.

"Yes, I will have my lawyer send the papers to you" Ryan said.

"Okay, thank you" Gabriella said.

Ryan and Gabriella hung up. Gabriella walked downstairs and saw Troy watching a basketball game. She went over to the couch and sat next to him.

"How did it go?" Troy asked as he turned from the TV to look at Gabriella.

"It went surprisingly well. He agreed to sign for joint custody" Gabriella said.

"That's good. So he wants to be in your child's life?" Troy asked.

"Yeah, he said that he wants to but he doesn't want to be with me, which is fine. I just don't want any women around when the baby is on his watch" Gabriella said.

"You two need to sit down and discuss that issue" Troy said.

"Why are you such an expert on this? Have you had to go through joint custody's recently?" Gabriella joked.

"No, but I want to support you in the decisions you are making" Troy said.

"Well you are doing a very good job" Gabriella said yawning.

"Come on Brie, let's get you to bed" Troy said taking her hand.

"I just need for this all to just disappear" Gabriella said leaning against Troy's arm as they walked upstairs.

"I know, but it will be okay. Whatever happens, happens" Troy said stopping in Gabriella's room.

"I just want you to know that I have the greatest best friend in the world. You didn't have to help me, but you did. You didn't have to move in when Ryan left, but you did that too. How did I get so lucky?" Gabriella asked herself.

"Hey, you are the closest person to me. I know you, Brie. I wanted to help, it's in my job description" Troy said.

Gabriella smiled and hugged Troy. Troy put his arms around her and rubbed her back.

"Go to sleep, Gab. You have had a long day" Troy said.

"Good night, Troy. Love you" Gabriella said.

"Night, Brie. Love you too" Troy said closing her door.

Troy walked to the guest room and took off his shirt. He put his pajamas on and got into bed. Troy fell asleep until he was woken up four hours later by his door opening.

"Brie? What's wrong?" Troy asked.

Gabriella walked to Troy's bed.

"I couldn't sleep. Too much on my mind" Gabriella said.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Troy asked sitting up in the bed.

"I don't know if I can do this, Troy" Gabriella said looking out the window.

Troy looked at Gabriella's back.

"Do what Brie?" Troy asked.

Gabriella turned around and looked at Troy with tears in her eyes.

"Have this baby and raise it on my own" Gabriella cried.

Troy got out of bed and held Gabriella in his arms. He whispered soothing words to her as she cried.

"You aren't going to do it alone Gab" Troy said.

"I always have a plan and know the steps in which that plan goes smoothly. But, this is out of my control" Gabriella said crying into Troy's chest.

Troy rubbed her back soothingly.

"Hey, you have had a long day. I think you should just go back to sleep and relax , okay?" Troy said.

"Can you stay until I go to sleep?" Gabriella asked.

"Of course" Troy said.

Gabriella and Troy walked into Gabriella's bedroom. Gabriella got into bed and looked at Troy as he sat on the edge of her bed.

"How are you so calm about this?" Gabriella asked curiously.

"You are my best friend, Brie. I don't know what it's like to find out that you are pregnant, but I can support you in whatever decision you make. To keep it or not" Troy said.

There was a moment of silence until Gabriella looked at Troy.

"I am going to keep it. Just because I got pregnant with someone else's baby, doesn't mean I will not keep it" Gabriella said.

"Did you go to your doctor and get checked out?" Troy asked.

"Yeah, I have my first ultrasound tomorrow" Gabriella said.

"What time?" Troy asked.

"Ten. You don't have to go Troy. It's not your child, and I don't expect you to be there" Gabriella said.

"Brie, I will be there. You need me more than ever" Troy said.

"I love you" Gabriella said hugging Troy.

"Love you too, now get some sleep. We will talk more about this in the morning" Troy said.

Gabriella smiled and closed her eyes. A couple hours later, Gabriella woke up to feeling nauseous. She bolted to the bathroom. Troy heard the sound of throwing up from the guest bedroom. He ran into Gabriella's bathroom and held her hair as she regurgitated the remains in her stomach. After she was done, Gabriella brushed her teeth and looked at Troy. Troy observed Gabriella's physical state. Her eyes had dark rings around them, her hair was everywhere, and her body was physically exhausted.

"Let's get you back to the bedroom. You need to get dressed. We are going to be late" Troy said looking at the clock.

Gabriella got dressed after Troy left. She then walked downstairs. Troy had started the coffee maker and was pouring Gabriella and himself a cup. Troy gave Gabriella her cup and watched as she took a sip.

"Feeling better?" Troy asked.

"Yeah, just tired" Gabriella said yawning.

"When we get back, you can go back to sleep" Troy said.

The two best friends left the house and drove to the doctor's office. Troy helped Gabriella out of his truck and they walked into the office. Gabriella signed in and sat next to Troy. A nurse came out and called her name.

"Vanessa?" A nurse called.

Troy and Gabriella followed the nurse into an exam room.

"So this is your first ultrasound, put this gown on and Dr. Leon will be in shortly" the nurse said as she left the room.

"I am going to step out while you change" Troy said.

"You can stay, you know? We have been best friends since we were five Troy. No secrets" Gabriella said.

Gabriella changed into the gown and tied it. She sat on the exam table until she heard a knock on the door. Dr. Leon came in smiling.

"Gabriella, it's been a while" Dr. Leon said smiling.

"I know" Gabriella said.

"Who is this?" Dr. Leon asked motioning to Troy.

"That's my best friend, Troy" Gabriella said.

" Nice to meet you, Troy. Now, Gabriella would you like to see your baby?" Dr. Leon asked.

Gabriella nodded. Dr. Leon helped Gabriella lie back. She lifted Gabriella's gown and put gel on it. Dr. Leon then took a wand and moved it across Gabriella's stomach.

"He or she seems very healthy" Dr. Leon said.

"That's good" Gabriella said.

Troy and Gabriella thanked Dr. Leon and drove home. Gabriella was starting to feel more comfortable with the fact that she was now pregnant.


	3. Together?

That night, there was a knock on the door. Gabriella walked to the front door and opened it, revealing Ryan.

"What are you doing here?" Gabriella asked.

"I came to see if everything was okay" Ryan said looking around the house.

"Why wouldn't it be?" Gabriella asked watching Ryan.

"One of my friends said they saw you with someone. So I came to check it out" Ryan said as he looked at Gabriella.

"Troy is here. He is helping me out" Gabriella said.

"Is he living with you?" Ryan asked.

"Yes, until everything calms down. Why do you care? Don't you have a million women to get back to?" Gabriella asked angrily.

"Look, you are carrying my child, and I deserve to know what is going on" Ryan said grabbing her arm.

"Let go of her, Ryan" Troy said from a distance.

"Why are you living here?" Ryan asked.

"Ryan, you left. You told Gabriella you didn't want to be a part of her life. As her best friend, I stepped up to help her out. Let go of her arm" Troy repeated.

Ryan let go of Gabriella's arm. He then looked at Troy.

"So are the two of you dating or something? I have the right to know about that, right Gabriella?" Ryan asked.

"No we are not, now can you please leave?" Gabriella asked as tears began to flow down her cheeks.

Gabriella ran upstairs and slammed her bedroom door behind her. Troy heard the bedroom door slam and turned back to Ryan.

"You really should go" Troy said.

"Fine, but if there is something going on between you two, I will find out about it" Ryan said walking out the door.

Troy closed and locked the door. He then went upstairs and saw that Gabriella's bedroom door was still closed. He thought about just walking in but in the situation that just happened, he wanted her permission to enter. Troy knocked on the door.

"Brie? Can I come in?" Troy asked through the door.

Troy heard the door open and saw Gabriella, his best friend , sobbing. Troy took her in his arms. He lifted her up into his arms. Gabriella wrapped her legs around Troy's waist. He brought her into her bedroom and put her on the bed.

"He doesn't want anyone in my life, besides himself" Gabriella said.

"I'm sorry, why don't you divorce him?" Troy asked as Gabriella put her head in the corner of Troy's neck.

"He would take the baby away from me altogether, if I did that" Gabriella said.

"Gab, he isn't good for you" Troy said carefully.

"I know, but I can't risk him taking the baby away from me" Gabriella said.

"I don't know what he is so worried about, we aren't together" Troy said.

"Yeah but he thinks we are and that's all that matters" Gabriella said.

Later that night, Troy was taking a shower. He hadn't heard anyone walking around the house until he heard running. Gabriella ran into the bathroom and flung the shower door open. She jumped into Troy's arms and kissed his lips. Gabriella pulled away and looked embarrassed. She walked out of the bathroom and went to her bedroom and shut the door. Troy finished his shower and got dressed. He then walked to Gabriella's room.

"Brie? Can we talk?" Troy asked through the door.

Gabriella opened the door slowly.

"We need to talk" Troy said.

Gabriella nodded. Troy and Gabriella went downstairs to the living room and sat down on the couch.

"Brie?" Troy asked.

"Yeah?" Gabriella asked softly.

"Do you have feelings for me?" Troy asked carefully.

Gabriella was quiet for a minute until she finally answered.

"Yes, I would understand if you didn't want to live with me or didn't feel comfortable around me" Gabriella said.

"I have loved you since we were twelve. Did you know that?" Troy asked.

"Really?" Gabriella asked looking at Troy.

"Yeah, the way you always did things until they were perfect and not to mention you are beautiful" Troy said.

Gabriella smiled. She looked at Troy. Troy leaned in and kissed her lips softly. Gabriella pulled back and smiled.

"So what are we going to do about this?" Gabriella asked.

"Well, first off, Brie would you be my girlfriend?" Troy asked.

Gabriella smiled and kissed Troy's lips.

"Is that a good enough answer for you?" Gabriella asked as she wrapped her arms around Troy's neck.

"Yeah" Troy said smiling.

"We can't tell Ryan though, he would flip out" Gabriella said.

"That shouldn't be a problem" Troy said.

"Okay, well I am going to go to bed. I am exhausted from all this drama" Gabriella said.

"Okay" Troy said.

Gabriella leaned her head up towards Troy and kissed his lips.

"Good night" Gabriella said.

"Good night" Troy said watching her walk upstairs.

Troy smiled. He had finally let out all of his emotions that he had bottled up for twelve years. Troy went upstairs and walked to the guest bedroom. He fell asleep happily. The next morning, he woke up to the sound of Gabriella throwing up in the bathroom. Troy ran into the bathroom and held Gabriella's hair as she released the contents of her stomach. Once she had finished, Gabriella brushed her teeth and leaned against Troy.

"Good morning" Troy said.

"Good morning" Gabriella said.

"How are you feeling?" Troy asked his girlfriend.

"I feel okay, just morning sickness is a pain" Gabriella said.

"Yeah but you will get something out of it in the end. When is Ryan coming to talk about everything?" Troy asked.

"He's coming in an hour. I told him that he better not come here drunk or I will tell him to leave" Gabriella said.

"Okay, I will let you get ready" Troy said kissing her cheek.

Troy left the room and went downstairs. Troy heard the doorbell ring and went to the door and opened it revealing, Ryan.

"Gabriella is getting ready" Troy said.

"So about Gabriella, you know we are still married right?" Ryan asked.

"Yes I do" Troy said.

"You also know that if I see that there is anything out of the ordinary, I will call the cops and tell them there is unstable activity going on?" Ryan asked.

"Yeah" Troy mumbled.

Ryan pushed Troy against the wall.

"Stay away from her Troy" Ryan said.

Gabriella came down the stairs and saw Troy pinned to the wall by Ryan.

"Ryan, let him go. He didn't do anything" Gabriella said pulling Ryan off of Troy.

"If I find out anything Troy, you are done" Ryan said leaving the house.

"Are you okay?" Gabriella asked her boyfriend.

"Yeah, but you need to divorce him, Brie. He is going to keep doing this until he gets his way" Troy said.

"I just don't want him to take my child away from me, Troy. You don't know what I am dealing with" Gabriella said.

"I know that you should be treated better than this. He doesn't own you" Troy said.

"I am trying the best that I can" Gabriella said wiping her tears.

"Brie, babe. I didn't mean to get you upset" Troy said wrapping his arms around her.

"I am dealing with a lot of stress right now, Troy. I am pregnant, I have a new boyfriend that the father of my child can't find out about, and my ex husband just fought with my boyfriend" Gabriella said pulling herself into a ball on the couch.

Troy rubbed her back soothingly. He kissed her head.

"I didn't mean for this to make it harder on you, Brie. I should go" Troy said getting up.

Gabriella looked up from her position. Troy had left the house. Gabriella ran out the door and saw Troy walking out of the driveway.

"Troy!" Gabriella cried.

Troy turned around and looked at Gabriella.

"Stay, please. I need you. I love you" Gabriella cried.

Troy walked to where Gabriella stood. He took her into his embrace.

"I'm sorry" Gabriella repeated.

"Hey, it's okay. Don't cry" Troy said rubbing her back.

The rest of the day Troy and Gabriella tried to figure out how everything would work out. The baby, Ryan, and their relationship. Gabriella hoped that Ryan would relax and not try to start anymore fights with her boyfriend.


	4. Fighting and Clothes Not Fitting

The next morning, Gabriella woke up to feeling nauseous. She ran to the bathroom with Troy right behind her. Troy held her hair as Gabriella emptied the contents of her stomach. He rubbed her back soothingly until she stopped. Gabriella then went to the sink and brushed her teeth. After she finished, Gabriella walked over to Troy and stood in front of him. She stood on her tiptoes and kissed Troy's lips.

"How are you feeling?" Troy asked his girlfriend.

"Crappy" Gabriella said walking back to her bedroom and getting into bed.

"Is it about last night?" Troy asked.

"Yeah, I know you didn't mean to upset me. I just feel trapped, Troy. Like every time I try to do something, it's always about Ryan" Gabriella said snuggling into her bed.

"I know, and that's why I was about to leave. I didn't want you and Ryan to get into a deeper argument" Troy said.

"That's why I love you. You try to make everyone comfortable before yourself. You always have been like that, even when we were kids" Gabriella said looking at Troy.

"That's how my mother raised me" Troy said.

"I love your mother" Gabriella said smiling.

"I love you. Actually, my mother wanted us to come over for dinner. We should tell them the news, my mom will be ecstatic" Troy said kissing her lips.

"I love you too. That sounds good; your mother will break down into tears. Remember in junior year when you told her that you were taking me to homecoming? Oh my god, she was so happy" Gabriella said.

"Yeah, when do you want to go over there?" Troy asked.

"Whenever you want to. I feel fine" Gabriella said.

"Let's head over there" Troy said entwining their fingers.

Troy helped Gabriella get out of bed. The couple got dressed and left the house. Troy and Gabriella drove to the Bolton home and parked the car.

"Are you ready?" Troy asked Gabriella.

"As ready as I will ever be" Gabriella said.

"Wait here" Troy said getting out of the car.

Troy went to the passenger door and opened it. He helped Gabriella out and kissed her cheek. The couple then walked to the front door, where they stopped holding each other's hands. Troy rang the doorbell and waited for his mother to answer it.

"Troy! Gabriella! Come on in" Lucille Bolton said.

Troy kissed and hugged his mother and Gabriella did the same. The three adults walked into the house and went to the living room.

"Jack will be here soon, he got caught up at school" Lucille said.

"Oh okay" Gabriella said.

"Well then before he gets here, Brie, do you have something to share?" Troy asked holding her hand for support.

"I'm pregnant, Lucille" Gabriella said carefully.

Lucille's pupils grew as she looked at Gabriella and then Troy.

"It's not Troy's, so don't get upset. It's Ryan's" Gabriella said reassuring her boyfriend's mother.

Lucille sighed in relief and put her hand over her heart.

"I almost had a heart attack. How far along are you, Gabriella?" Lucille asked.

"I'm two and a half months along. Ryan and I are not together anymore. I told him about the baby and he left me" Gabriella said.

"Oh honey, I am so sorry" Lucille said putting a hand on her shoulder.

"It's fine, I told him that we need to be mature about this. We both agreed that we would have joint custody" Gabriella said.

"Wow, that was a brave decision, Gabriella. I'm proud of you" Lucille said.

The three adults heard the door open and close.

"Luc?" Jack called.

"In the living room. Troy and Gabriella are here" Lucille said as Jack walked in.

Jack walked over to Troy and shook his hand and then gave Gabriella a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"What's up, guys?" Jack asked.

"They came to tell us some news. Gabriella, would you mind telling Jack?" Lucille asked.

"Jack, I'm pregnant with Ryan's baby. I told him about it and he left me" Gabriella explained to her "second father".

"Wow. I'm sorry" Jack said rubbing Gabriella's back.

"There is another piece of news that still has to be explained also" Gabriella said looking at Troy.

"Gabriella and I are together" Troy said.

Troy and Gabriella looked at Lucille and Jack. Lucille had tears in her eyes, like Gabriella had thought.

"I'm so happy" Lucille said kissing Gabriella and Troy's cheek.

Troy and Gabriella smiled.

"So does Ryan know you are dating?" Jack asked.

"No, he doesn't. I am going to let him calm down first. A week ago, Troy moved in because he wanted to help me with the pregnancy, and Ryan came over and got upset that Troy was there. Ryan had pinned Troy to the wall and threatened him. I pulled them apart and so we don't want to tell him just yet" Gabriella said.

"Man, I can't believe that. You are the sweetest girl that I have ever met and he does that to you? That's heartbreaking" Jack said.

"Believe me, I was in emotional pain. I was sobbing in my bathroom and Troy literally had to pick me up and calm me down" Gabriella said looking at Troy.

"Both of you know everything about each other, I knew it was coming" Lucille said.

Troy shook his head in disbelief.

"Anyway, that is what is going on" Gabriella said smiling.

"Well that's a lot to take on, Gabriella. What are you going to do once the baby is older?" Lucille asked.

"We will figure it out when it gets to that point. I have been thinking about it and right now the plan is that the child will go to Ryan's every other weekend and the rest of the time will be with me" Gabriella said.

"You are always looking ahead, Gabriella. I am proud of you, and you too" Jack said looking at Troy.

"What do you mean?" Troy asked confused.

"You stood by your best friend and supported her decisions" Jack said.

Troy smiled and held Gabriella's hand. The rest of the night, everyone talked about the Gabriella's baby and the couple that had just been discovered. A couple weeks later, Gabriella was three months pregnant. Troy had seen her body physically change. Gabriella's body became fuller. Her face became rounder, feet became swollen, and she started not being able to fit into her clothes.

"Troy?" Gabriella called from the bedroom.

Troy stuck his head into the bedroom and saw Gabriella trying to button her jeans, but unsuccessfully because of her expanding stomach.

"Maybe you should go shopping, Brie. You don't want to rip them. You and Taylor should go shopping for maternity clothes" Troy suggested.

Taylor had been one of Gabriella's best friends since elementary school. She was married to Troy's best friend, Chad and they had a one year old daughter named Alyssa.

"Fine, I will call her" Gabriella said walking downstairs.

"You knew that one day this was going to happen" Troy said.

"Yeah, but not this soon" Gabriella said picking up the phone.

"You are still the most beautiful girl that I have ever set my eyes on" Troy said trying to cheer her up.

Gabriella looked at Troy skeptically.

"You have to say that you are my boyfriend and best friend" Gabriella said dialing Taylor's number.

Gabriella put the phone to her ear and waited for someone to pick up.

"Hello?" Chad answered.

"Hi Chad. How are you?" Gabriella asked.

"Fine, busy with work and Alyssa. How are you?" Chad asked.

"I found out that I am pregnant. Ryan left me and so Troy moved in. Is Taylor home?" Gabriella asked.

"Wow. I'm sorry Gab. Yeah she's here. I will give her the phone" Chad said.

A couple seconds later, Gabriella heard Taylor's voice in the phone.

"Hey Gabi, what's going on? Chad said you found out you were pregnant" Taylor said.

"Yeah I did. I am starting to show and I have no idea how to shop for maternity clothes. Will you help me?" Gabriella asked.

"Of course I will, honey. Does tomorrow sound okay?" Taylor asked.

"Perfect. I will come over around twelve" Gabriella said.

"Okay, sounds good. See you then" Taylor said.

The two best friends hung up.

"That wasn't so bad was it?" Troy asked smiling.

Gabriella gave him the death glare.

"Honey, I love you just the way you are. I didn't mean to upset you" Troy said looking at his girlfriend.

Gabriella's face softened.

"I know, I'm sorry" Gabriella said wrapping her arms around Troy's neck.

The rest of the day Gabriella and Troy relaxed around the house. They watched movies and enjoyed just being together.


	5. Cooking and Sex Talk

The next day Gabriella woke up and walked to the bathroom. She emptied the contents of her stomach. Troy woke up and heard Gabriella throwing up and walked to the bathroom. He held her hair and rubbed her back. After she was finished, Gabriella started to cry. Troy brought Gabriella into his arms.

"Hey, hey it's okay Brie. I'm right here. I got you" Troy said rubbing her back.

"I'm so sick of this" Gabriella cried.

"I know baby, I know. Just a few more months and you will have a baby in your arms" Troy said.

"Ryan and I will. I swear he doesn't care about anyone but himself. We could have avoided this, but no. He didn't want to use protection, claiming that it would be more fun. God, I am such an idiot" Gabriella said.

"You are not an idiot. You weren't thinking, I agree with that, but it's happening Brie. There's nothing you, Ryan, or I can do" Troy said.

"Sometimes, I just love you" Gabriella said putting her arms around Troy's neck.

"Well sometimes, I love you too" Troy said smiling.

"Taylor and I are meeting at her house, so I probably should start getting ready" Gabriella said.

Troy leaned down to Gabriella's lips and kissed her softly. Gabriella moved Troy's hair out of his face.

"Are you feeling better?" Troy asked.

"Somewhat. I am still mad" Gabriella said.

"No doubt about that. Just go and have fun with Taylor today, okay? Don't think about Ryan. Do you think you can do that?" Troy asked.

Gabriella looked at Troy and smiled.

"For you, I will see what I can do. Thanks, I love you" Gabriella said.

"I love you. Go take a shower" Troy said.

"Okay" Gabriella said taking her hands off of Troy.

Gabriella walked to her closet and picked out her outfit. She then walked to the bathroom and took a shower. Thirty minutes later, Gabriella came out of the bathroom feeling better than she had earlier. She went downstairs and saw Troy cooking. Gabriella looked at Troy skeptically.

"Why are you cooking? We both know that you can only make peanut butter and jelly sandwiches without the fire department being called" Gabriella said leaning against the counter in the kitchen.

"That's offensive. Maybe those mood swings are coming faster than they should. Just for you information, I took a cooking class and haven't burned anything since" Troy said looking at Gabriella.

"We will see" Gabriella said.

Twenty minutes later, Troy put the food that he successfully cooked onto two plates. He then brought them to the dining room. Troy then walked to the living room where Gabriella was watching TV.

"Breakfast is ready" Troy said.

"Okay, I'm coming" Gabriella said walking to the dining room.

Gabriella got to the dining room and sat down. She looked at the food, wondering if it was edible.

"It tastes fine, Brie" Troy said.

Gabriella took a bite of the omelet and swallowed it. Troy looked at her and smiled.

"God, you should have done this a long time ago" Gabriella said smiling.

"Well, I didn't used to cook for my mother. When she found out, she signed me up. I had no choice" Troy said taking a bite of his food.

"Well I am happy for you, but never give up the peanut butter sandwiches, if you do, I will find you" Gabriella said trying to give Troy an evil eye.

Troy laughed. The couple finished their food and Troy did the dishes. Gabriella went upstairs to get her purse and then walked downstairs.

"Troy, I'm leaving" Gabriella said.

Troy went to the front door. Gabriella looked at him and smiled.

"Be safe and have fun. Love you" Troy said.

"I will, love you" Gabriella said kissing Troy's lips.

Gabriella walked to her car and got in. She drove to Taylor's house and walked to the door. Gabriella rang the doorbell and waited for Taylor to answer.

"Gabriella, come in" Taylor said.

"Hey, Tay" Gabriella said walking into the house.

"Spill now" Taylor said as the two best friends walked into the kitchen.

"I have nothing to hide" Gabriella said.

"Yes you do. Tell me" Taylor said.

"Okay fine. Troy and I are dating and he moved in with me because Ryan left" Gabriella said.

"Wow. Are you guys serious?" Taylor asked.

"No, he doesn't want to push me. I mean Ryan just left and it has caused a lot of stress" Gabriella said.

"That's why I love Troy. Both of you have been best friends for so long it was bound to happen. He's so protective over you" Taylor said.

Gabriella smiled.

"Are you scared?" Taylor asked.

Gabriella looked out of the kitchen window. Tears silently fell from her eyes and Taylor noticed immediately.

"Oh honey" Taylor said hugging her best friend.

"I'm petrified Tay. I don't know anything about motherhood or how deal with a newborn. What if I mess up or I can't give birth?" Gabriella asked crying into Taylor's shirt.

"Gabriella, it's normal for you to be scared. I was. If you mess up, then you can learn from your mistakes. I know your scared about giving birth, I was also but you will have your doctor there and Troy. It will be fine" Taylor reassured her.

"I hope so" Gabriella said.

"Come on, let's go to the mall. We need to find you some maternity clothes and some lingerie for Troy" Taylor said.

"I'm not ready" Gabriella said.

"What do you mean?" Taylor asked.

"To have sex with Troy. We just started going out and this whole pregnancy thing has thrown everything off. I don't feel ready" Gabriella said.

"That's fine. We will skip the lingerie" Taylor said.

The two best friends drove to the mall. Taylor helped Gabriella find some maternity clothes that she liked. They then drove back to Taylor's house. Taylor opened the door and smiled when she saw Chad.

"Brie!" Chad said happily.

"Hey Chad" Gabriella said hugging her boyfriend's best friend.

"How are you feeling?" Chad asked as he put his hand on her swollen stomach.

"Okay, just trying to grasp the idea still. Troy moved in which was a big help" Gabriella said.

"How's that going?" Chad asked.

"It's going well. Troy helps me when I have morning sickness and with cooking" Gabriella said.

"He can cook now? Did I miss something?" Chad asked.

"That's what I said. His mother made him cook for her one time and then realized he needed help, so she put him in a cooking class" Gabriella explained.

"Wow" Chad said incredulously.

"Anyway, I should get going. Thanks for taking me Tay" Gabriella said walking to the door.

"No problem, call me if you have any questions" Taylor said hugging her best friend.

"I will" Gabriella said walking to her car.

Gabriella drove home and got out of her car. She walked to the front door and unlocked the door. Gabriella then put her purse on the counter in the living room.

"Troy?" Gabriella called.

Troy came downstairs and kissed Gabriella's lips.

"How was shopping?" Troy asked.

"It was good, I found some shirts and jeans" Gabriella said.

"That's good. How's Taylor?" Troy asked.

"She's fine. She wanted to know the details about our relationship" Gabriella said sitting down on the couch.

"Oh boy" Troy said.

"She was shocked that we haven't had sex" Gabriella said shyly.

"We haven't had sex because I want to make you feel comfortable. We don't have to go that far yet if you don't want to. I have no problem with it" Troy said putting his arm around her as Gabriella snuggled into Troy's side.

"I told her that I didn't feel ready" Gabriella said.

Troy rubbed her back soothingly.

"That's completely fine, Brie. You know even before we got together, that I want you to be comfortable and safe" Troy said.

"I know, it just caught me off guard. I just want us to take it slow. I regret not taking it slow with Ryan. If we went slower, none of this would have happened" Gabriella said.

"I know, whatever you want to do is fine with me" Troy said kissing Gabriella's head.

The rest of the day Troy and Gabriella relaxed around the house. They talked about what life would be like when the baby arrived.


	6. Bump In The Road

A couple weeks later, Gabriella was four months pregnant. Her baby bump was now visible. Gabriella didn't like the fact that her body was changing, but Troy did. Her bump framed her body and gave her a curvy body structure. Gabriella's belly button was now pushed out due to the pressure in her stomach. When her bump had become bigger, it validated the fact that she actually was pregnant. Ryan and Gabriella agreed that Ryan would come over once a week to discuss their future as parents. Ryan wanted to be a part of his child's life, which made Gabriella not hate him as much as she did. Troy thought it was a way for Ryan to try to get back together with Gabriella. One afternoon, Troy came home from work and saw Gabriella putting dishes into the cabinets.

"Hey, did anyone call?" Troy asked as he put his keys on the kitchen counter.

"My mother called. She heard from Lucille that we were living together and that we were together. My mom is interested in finding out what is going on" Gabriella said looking at Troy.

"What are you going to tell her?" Troy asked.

"I am going to tell her the truth. I am going to say that when I found out that I was pregnant, Ryan left me. When he left, I called you and you moved in. After that, we figured out that both of us had feelings for each other" Gabriella said simply.

"Do you want me to go? I will if you want me to" Troy said.

"It's up to you. But, it will make it easier on me if you go" Gabriella said putting the last dish into the cabinet.

Troy caught her as soon as she closed the cabinet. He leaned in and kissed Gabriella's lips. Gabriella pulled back and smiled.

"When are you going to go to your mother's?" Troy asked as he put a stray piece of hair behind Gabriella's ear.

"Do you want to go tonight?" Gabriella asked.

"Whenever you want to" Troy said.

"Okay, we are going now. The sooner I tell her, the sooner the lecture will end" Gabriella said taking Troy's hand.

Troy picked up his keys again and the couple walked to the car. Troy helped Gabriella into the car and shut the door. He then walked to the driver's side and got in. The drive to the Montez home was quiet. When Troy parked the car in the driveway, Gabriella got out of the car and Troy met her at the front. Gabriella and Troy walked to the front. Gabriella took a deep breath in and released it.

"Are you ready?" Troy asked.

"Yeah" Gabriella said pushing the doorbell.

A couple moments later, Maria Montez opened the door and smiled.

"Gabriella! Troy! Come in" Maria said kissing both of them as they walked in.

"We have to talk to you, mom" Gabriella said.

"Okay, let's go to the living room" Maria said.

Troy, Gabriella, and Maria walked into the living room and sat on the couch.

"So what's going on? Lucille was telling me that both of you were dating or something" Maria said.

"What happened was that when I found out that I was pregnant, I told Ryan and he left me. I didn't want to be alone so I called Troy. Troy came over and told me he was going to help me through the pregnancy. After a couple days of him living with me, I told him that I had feelings for him and he told me the same" Gabriella explained to her mother.

"You didn't even tell me, Gabriella" Maria told her daughter.

"I didn't know how to tell you, mom. I am just trying to deal with it myself" Gabriella said tearing up.

"Oh honey" Maria said getting off the couch and hugging Gabriella.

"I'm scared, mom. Ryan said he was going to take the baby away from me because Troy was in the picture" Gabriella cried.

Troy rubbed Vanessa's back. He kissed her head softly.

"He is just trying to scare you, Gabriella. He has done this before" Maria reminded her.

"Yeah, but we didn't have a child involved. Both of us want joint custody" Gabriella said.

"Have you talked about when you and him will each have the baby?" Maria asked her daughter.

"Yeah, but he said if he found that there was an unstable environment for his child, then he will take me to court and get full custody" Gabriella said.

"I'm so sorry, sweetheart" Maria said putting a hand on Gabriella's shoulder.

"Anyway, we better get going" Gabriella said.

Maria, Troy, and Gabriella walked to the door. Gabriella and Troy walked to the car and drove home. Troy parked the car in the driveway and helped Gabriella out of the car.

"When is Ryan coming?" Troy asked as the couple got into the house.

"He is coming in a little while" Gabriella said.

"Okay, go relax babe" Troy said.

Gabriella went to the living room and lied down on the couch. The doorbell rang a few minutes later and Troy opened the door.

"Hi Troy" Ryan said.

"Hi Ryan. Gabriella is in the living room. We just got back from her mother's" Troy explained.

Ryan and Troy walked into the living room. Gabriella looked at the two men.

"Hi" Gabriella said.

"Hi" Ryan said.

"I am going to leave you two alone, call me if you need anything" Troy said leaving the room.

"How are you feeling?" Ryan asked.

"Exhausted and fat why are you asking? You don't care, remember?" Gabriella said.

"Gabriella, I am trying to make it work. I don't want this baby to come and see us arguing all the time" Ryan said calmly.

"You don't get it" Gabriella said putting a hand over her eyes.

"What don't I get?" Ryan asked.

"You don't understand how I feel" Gabriella said releasing tears from her covered eyes.

"What do you mean?" Ryan asked.

"You are saying all of this so you can show that I am unstable, when in reality, I am trying to give our child the best life it could have" Gabriella said crying.

"I am trying to set up a way that both of us can see our child. As angry as we are, we need to show our child that we can control it" Ryan said.

"Can you just leave? This is too much" Gabriella said running upstairs and closing the bedroom door behind her.

Troy came into the living room, confused.

"I tried, Troy" Ryan said.

"I know you did. Gabriella has a lot of stuff going through her head and she is really overwhelmed. I think you just need to give her some time alone and to cope with it" Troy said.

"Okay, tell her that I am sorry if I offended her" Ryan said walking towards the door.

"I will" Troy said opening the front door for Ryan.

"Troy?" Ryan asked.

"Yeah?" Troy asked.

"She's always loved you. I'm happy that you both finally got together" Ryan said walking away.

Troy watched Ryan get into his car. He closed the door and put his hands over his eyes. Troy then walked upstairs and saw the bedroom door closed.

"Brie? It's me, can I come in?" Troy asked as he put his ear to the door.

Troy heard a faint yes and entered the room.

"Sweetie, it's okay" Troy said rubbing her back.

"It's just too much, I can't handle it" Gabriella cried.

"I know it's hard. You are doing the right thing. Ryan said that he wants what's best for the baby and both of you" Troy said.

"He just never thinks of anyone but himself, this is his plan to get custody" Gabriella cried.

"You don't know that Brie" Troy said.

"So you are siding with him?" Gabriella asked.

"No Gab, I am just saying that he is trying to work things out. I know it's emotional right now, but it needs to be done" Troy said.

"I love you. Sorry for sobbing like this. I hate mood swings" Gabriella said sniffling.

Troy smiled and wiped her tears away.

"I love you. Do you understand what I am saying though?" Troy asked.

"Yeah" Gabriella said.

The rest of the day Gabriella and Troy tried to figure out a schedule for Gabriella and Ryan's time with their child.


	7. A Custody Battle and A Sweet Boyfriend

A week later, Gabriella tossed and turned in bed. She opened her eyes and looked at the clock which read two thirty. Gabriella sighed and looked down at her bump. She got out of bed and walked downstairs to the kitchen. Gabriella opened the refrigerator and took an orange out. She brought it to the kitchen counter and peeled it. She didn't hear Troy come downstairs. Troy came into the kitchen and saw Gabriella eating her orange. He smiled.

"Why are you up so late, babe?" Troy asked as he walked closer to her.

"I couldn't sleep" Gabriella said taking a piece of her orange and putting it into her mouth.

"Why?" Troy asked kissing her shoulder.

"My stomach was getting in the way and I was thinking about when Ryan and I would each see the baby" Gabriella said.

"You should have woken me up" Troy said as he rubbed her back soothingly.

"I know, but you have been taking care of me and I wanted you to sleep" Gabriella said looking at Troy.

"Brie, since we were kids, you know that you can tell me anything. Come on" Troy said taking her hand in his.

"Where are we going?" Gabriella asked as Troy took her upstairs.

"To my room, where I know you will sleep better" Troy said.

Troy and Gabriella walked upstairs and went into Troy's room. He pulled off the covers and helped Gabriella get into the bed. Troy got into bed on the other side. He put his arm around her.

"What's bothering you?" Troy asked.

"The fact that Ryan is acting like he wants to be a part of the baby's life, when I know he could be lying about it" Gabriella said leaning against Troy's chest.

"We will just have to see when the time comes, Brie. If he shows that there is a problem then you will have to intervene and say something" Troy said.

"Yeah I know, I just want all of this to be done and in motion before the baby comes" Gabriella said.

"Always ahead of the game" Troy said.

"I don't want to have to deal with any court dates for custody when the baby is here. I want it to be settled" Gabriella said.

"I know honey, but sometimes things don't go as planned. You will have to adapt" Troy said.

"Yeah but that's going to put more stress on me" Gabriella said.

Troy smiled and kissed Gabriella's head.

"You need to get some sleep, Brie. You are sleeping for two" Troy said lying down.

Gabriella lied down next to Troy.

"I love you" Troy said.

"I love you too" Gabriella said.

Gabriella fell asleep to the sound of Troy's heartbeat. She couldn't imagine where she would be without Troy. The next morning, Troy woke up and remembered that Gabriella was sleeping in bed with him. He turned over and looked at his sleeping girlfriend. Troy felt bad for Gabriella. She had to deal with the father of her unborn child, who was not being understanding. Troy kissed Gabriella's head and got out of bed carefully. He wanted Gabriella to relax and not think about anything. Troy went downstairs and looked in the kitchen cabinets until he found the waffle mix, her favorite. He took out the ingredients and mixed everything together. Troy then put the batter into the waffle maker and waited until it beeped. He then took the waffles out of the maker and put them on a plate. Troy then added her favorite waffle toppings, whip cream and fresh berries. He took the plate upstairs and walked into the guest room. Troy walked to the bed and put the plate on the bedside table.

"Brie, I made you breakfast" Troy said kissing her head.

Gabriella opened her eyes and breathed through her nose.

"Mm. It smells good" Gabriella said.

"I made you your favorite" Troy said.

Gabriella smiled and sat up. She yawned and stretched her arms out. Troy put the plate of food on Gabriella's lap and handed her a fork. She took a bite and closed her eyes as she tasted the hot waffle.

"Hey, I want a bite" Troy said.

Gabriella lifted her fork that had a piece of waffle on it and put it into Troy's mouth.

"Mm. That's good" Troy said.

"Thank you" Gabriella said as she finished her waffles.

"You are very welcome. Today I am going to do everything okay? Just stay in bed and relax" Troy said.

"How did I end up with a wonderful best friend and boyfriend?" Gabriella asked herself.

Troy smiled and kissed Gabriella's lips. After Gabriella finished, he took her plate and left the room. Troy walked downstairs to the kitchen and put the dish in the dishwasher. The phone rang and Troy picked it up.

"Hello?" Troy answered.

"Hi Troy" Maria said.

"Hey Maria, Gabriella's upstairs. Do you want me to put her on?" Troy asked.

"Yeah. How is she doing?" Maria asked her daughter's boyfriend.

"She panicked about the custody of the baby last night. I calmed her down and told her this morning that she isn't going to anything today but relax" Troy said.

"I wish Ryan could be easier to deal with. How are you doing?" Maria asked.

"I am hanging in there. I just want her to feel like she has somewhat control of what's going on" Troy said.

Troy walked upstairs with the phone. He walked into the guest room.

"Here she is" Troy said.

"Thanks Troy" Maria said.

Troy handed Gabriella the phone. He left the room so that Gabriella could have some privacy.

"Hello?" Gabriella answered as Troy left the room.

"Hi Gabi, how are you feeling?" Maria asked.

"I don't know if I can trust Ryan, mom. He is saying that he wants joint custody but I don't know if he wants to get more control" Gabriella said.

"Sweetheart, just look at the situation when the baby comes, and then decide what you should do" Maria said.

"Yeah but I just want all of this to be done and be in effect when the baby comes" Gabriella said putting a hand on her bump.

"I know you do, but sometimes things don't work out as planned. Just relax and take everything as it comes" Maria said.

"Okay" Gabriella said.

"Well I will let you relax" Maria said.

"Okay, bye mom" Gabriella said.

"Bye, Gabriella" Maria said hanging up the phone.

Gabriella put the phone on the bedside table. She sighed.

"Troy?" Gabriella called from the bed.

Troy came into the bedroom and smiled.

"What's up?" Troy asked.

"Can you hold me?" Gabriella asked tearing up.

Troy walked to the bed and sat next to Gabriella. He put his arms around her as she cried. Troy rubbed her back.

"Let it out, Brie. Let it out" Troy said rubbing her back.

Twenty minutes later, Gabriella's cries turned into sniffling. Gabriella brought her head up and looked at Troy.

"Are you okay, sweetie?" Troy asked.

"I just needed to cry" Gabriella said wiping her tears.

Troy smiled and kissed Gabriella's forehead.

"That's okay. You can't keep everything bottled up" Troy said.

"I know, but it's how I have always dealt with things" Gabriella said.

"You know if you ever need to talk, I am here. I may not know about custody situations or pregnancy, but I am a great listener, or so I am told" Troy said as Gabriella smiled.

Gabriella hugged Troy. Troy wrapped his arms around Gabriella.

"You always know what to say" Gabriella said.

"I am gifted" Troy said smiling.

Gabriella slapped Troy's arm playfully.

"Now you are just full of it" Gabriella said getting close to Troy's face so that their lips barely touched.

"You know me too well" Troy said.

Gabriella kissed Troy's lips. Troy kissed her back and then pulled back. The rest of the day, Troy and Gabriella relaxed around the house.


	8. Comfort Is What I Need

The next morning, Troy woke up and saw Gabriella sleeping and smiled. He kissed her head softly and left the bedroom. Two hours later, Gabriella opened her eyes and looked next to her and saw nobody sleeping next to her. Gabriella got out of bed and walked downstairs. She saw Troy on his computer and walked up behind him and wrapped her arms around him. Gabriella kissed Troy's cheek.

"Good morning, how are you feeling today?" Troy asked looking at Gabriella.

"Better, I think I just needed sleep" Gabriella said.

Troy observed Gabriella's body. He smiled.

"Looks like the bump has grown" Troy said putting his hand on her stomach.

Gabriella looked down and saw what Troy was talking about.

"What time is your appointment today?" Troy asked.

"It's at eleven" Gabriella said.

"We better start getting ready then" Troy said kissing Gabriella's lips.

Gabriella got off of Troy and the couple walked upstairs and got dressed. They then went back downstairs and left the house. Troy helped Gabriella get into the car. He then walked to the driver's side and got in. They drove to the doctor's office. Troy got out of the car and helped Gabriella get out. The couple walked hand in hand into the office. Gabriella signed herself in and sat down next to Troy.

"I wonder how big the baby actually got?" Gabriella said putting her hand on her stomach.

"Well considering that you have grown, I think the baby has grown too" Troy said.

A nurse that looked like she was thirty five and had dark brown hair came into the waiting room holding a file.

"Gabriella Montez?" the nurse called.

Gabriella and Troy got up and followed the nurse into an exam room.

"Take everything off except your bra" the nurse said.

The nurse left the room.

"Do you want me to leave?" Troy asked.

"You can stay" Gabriella said.

Gabriella changed into the gown and sat on the exam table. A few minutes later there was a knock on the door. Dr. Leon came into the room and smiled.

"Gabriella, how are you feeling?" Dr. Leon asked.

"Big" Gabriella said.

Troy smiled and held Gabriella's hand in his.

"Do you want to see the baby today?" Dr. Leon asked.

Gabriella nodded.

"Troy , can you helped her lie back?" Dr. Leon asked.

"Yeah" Troy said standing up.

Troy helped Gabriella lie back on the exam table. Dr. Leon pulled the gown up, revealing Gabriella's baby bump. She then squeezed gel onto Gabriella's stomach.

"That's cold" Gabriella said holding Troy's hand.

"Sorry" Dr. Leon said.

Dr. Leon then moved the wand over the gel and looked at the monitor. She stopped moving the wand and smiled.

"There's your baby, Gabriella" Dr. Leon said.

Silent tears cascaded down Gabriella's face as she looked at the monitor. Troy moved Gabriella's hair out of her face and kissed her head. Dr. Leon printed pictures for the couple and gave them to Troy. She then wiped the gel off of Gabriella's stomach.

"Okay Gabriella, I just have to check to make sure the baby is in the correct position" Dr. Leon said separating Gabriella's legs.

"Okay" Gabriella said holding Troy's hand.

Dr. Leon examined Gabriella and then looked up concerned.

"The baby is breech, Gabriella" Dr. Leon said.

"What does that mean?" Troy asked concerned.

"The baby is supposed to come out head first, but in a breech case the feet come first" Dr. Leon said.

"Is there any way we could reverse it?" Gabriella asked.

"I could physically turn the baby into the correct position, but that has serious risks" Dr. Leon said throwing her gloves away.

Gabriella looked at Troy. Troy held Gabriella's hand tighter.

"So is it possible for the baby to turn back into the previous position?" Gabriella asked.

"Yes, of course. You are only four and a half months along so it's possible" Dr. Leon said.

"Okay" Gabriella said.

"Thank you, Dr. Leon" Troy said.

"No problem. Gabriella, don't worry. It happens all the time" Dr. Leon said putting a hand on Gabriella's shoulder.

Dr. Leon left the room. Gabriella sat up and got dressed again, without a word. Troy and Gabriella left the office and drove home. Troy helped Gabriella out of the car. The couple walked into the house and Gabriella went upstairs and shut and locked the bedroom door. She then climbed into bed and cried. Troy felt bad for Gabriella. She didn't need to go through this. Troy went upstairs and saw the bedroom door closed. He went to open it but it was locked.

"Baby? It can turn around. Please talk to me" Troy said through the door.

Gabriella ignored Troy and pulled the bed covers over her head. Troy heard silence and sighed. He went downstairs and sat on the couch in the living room. The phone rang and Troy picked it up.

"Hello?" Troy answered.

"Hi Troy, is Gabi there?" Taylor asked.

"She's here but she doesn't want to talk to anyone right now, Tay. We have had a rough day" Troy said.

"What happened?" Taylor asked.

Troy repeated what the doctor had told them.

"Oh Troy, I'm so sorry. How is Gabriella?" Taylor asked.

"She came in the house, went upstairs and locked the bedroom door. I don't know what to do, Tay" Troy said putting his head in his hands.

"First you need to tell Ryan what is going on. Secondly, you need to relax. Finally, you need to tell Gabriella that everything is going to be okay" Taylor said.

"Okay, thanks Tay. I couldn't have done this without you" Troy said.

"No problem, if you need any help, call me" Taylor said.

"I will" Troy said.

Troy hung up the phone. He then picked it up again and dialed Ryan's number.

"Hello? Ryan answered.

"Hi Ryan, it's Troy" Troy said.

"Hi Troy, what's going on?" Ryan asked.

"Gabriella had her four month appointment today and she found out some upsetting news" Troy said.

"What happened?" Ryan asked concerned.

"The baby is breech. Gabriella locked herself in her room and won't talk to me. I called you because you are the father of her child and deserve to know" Troy explained.

"Wow. Thank you for calling me, Troy. Tell Gabriella that I am sorry about what happened" Ryan said.

"Okay" Troy said.

The two men hung up. Troy sighed and looked at the stairs. He walked upstairs and saw that Gabriella's bedroom door was still closed and locked.

"Brie, do you want to talk about it?" Troy asked through the door.

Troy heard movement in the bedroom and Gabriella opened the door. Gabriella's eyes were red and she had tears running down her face. Troy opened his arms and Gabriella walked into them. Gabriella gripped Troy's shirt and cried.

"Why did this have to happen to me? I didn't do anything wrong" Gabriella cried.

"Baby, I don't know why this happened. You didn't do anything wrong, sweetie. It's not your fault the baby turned around. Dr. Leon said it's possible for the baby to turn around into the previous position. You just need to have faith. I know this is upsetting and hard to think about, but you will get through it and so will we" Troy said rubbing her back.

"I have to call Ryan. He deserves to know" Gabriella said sniffling.

"Already done. I have everything under control. You just need to relax, okay?" Troy said.

"I love you" Gabriella said.

"I love you too" Troy said kissing Gabriella's lips.

The rest of the day Troy tried to comfort Gabriella. Gabriella didn't know what to do or think but she was glad that she had Troy by her side.


	9. Taking Care Of My Girl

The next morning Troy woke up and looked at the clock which read nine thirty. He got out of bed and walked down the hall to Gabriella's bedroom. Troy looked into his girlfriend's bedroom and saw that she was still asleep. He smiled and closed the door quietly. Troy wanted Gabriella to sleep and relax. He walked downstairs and picked up the phone and dialed his mother's number.

"Hello?" Lucille answered.

"Hi mom" Troy said.

"Hi Troy, how's everything?" Lucille asked.

"I need some advice" Troy said.

"What's wrong Troy?" Lucille asked concerned.

"Gabriella had her four month checkup yesterday and the doctor said that the baby is breech. I don't know how to handle a situation like that, mom. Gabriella locked herself in her room and sobbed for a couple hours. I feel horrible" Troy said.

"Oh honey. Do you want me to come over there and try to talk to her? Maybe she just needs a woman to talk to" Lucille said.

"I guess you can give it a try. She hasn't said anything to me but cry in my arms" Troy said.

"I will be there in an hour" Lucille said.

"Thanks mom, I love you" Troy said.

"I love you too Troy" Lucille said.

Troy hung up the phone and sighed. He walked upstairs and went to go check on Gabriella. Gabriella was lying in bed and looking at the ceiling. Troy knocked on the slightly cracked open door.

"Brie? Can I come in?" Troy asked.

Gabriella looked at the door and sighed.

"Yeah" Gabriella said softly.

Troy came into the room and smiled. He sat on the edge of her bed.

"Brie, my mother is coming over to talk to you. I think that you need to get your feelings out and talk to someone that understands. Is that okay?" Troy asked softly.

"Yeah, look about yesterday when we came home, I am sorry for getting so upset" Gabriella said looking at her fingers.

"Gabriella, you just found out something that may harm your baby, it was a natural reaction. You don't have to apologize, baby" Troy said.

Gabriella looked up and opened her arms. Troy smiled and took his girlfriend into his arms. He rubbed her back and kissed her head.

"We are going to get through this. You aren't going to go through this alone. Ryan also wanted to come over, is that okay?" Troy asked.

"Yeah that's fine" Gabriella said.

"I love you so much" Troy said.

"I love you too Troy" Gabriella said.

"Anyway, do you want me to make you some breakfast?" Troy asked.

"Just a piece of toast, please" Gabriella said.

"Coming right up" Troy said getting off the bed.

"Troy?" Gabriella asked.

"Yeah, what's up?" Troy asked stopping before he left the room.

"Thank you for being there for me through all of this" Gabriella said.

Troy walked back to the bed. He kissed her cheek softly.

"You know that whenever you need me, I will be here" Troy said.

Gabriella smiled.

"I am going to go downstairs and make you your toast. My mom should be here in about a half an hour" Troy said.

"Okay" Gabriella said.

Troy left the room and went downstairs. He knew that everything was going to be okay and that Gabriella was strong for being able to cope with the situation. Troy put a piece of bread into the toaster and waited for it to pop up. A few minutes later, the toast popped up and Troy got a plate and put the toast on it. He then walked back upstairs and went into Gabriella's room.

"Here you go" Troy said kissing Gabriella's lips and putting the plate on her lap.

"Thank you baby" Gabriella said.

Troy watched Gabriella eat her toast until he heard the doorbell ring.

"That must be my mother" Troy said.

Troy walked downstairs and went to the front door. He opened and saw his mother standing on the porch.

"Hi Troy" Lucille said hugging her son.

"Hi mom" Troy said.

"How is she?" Lucille asked as she walked into the house.

"She is doing better today. She keeps apologizing about how upset she was yesterday though. I don't know what to do or say" Troy said.

"Let me talk to her okay? Go to Chad's or something" Lucille said.

"You are kicking me out?" Troy asked incredulously.

"Yes Troy. Gabriella is going through a pregnancy that is not easy to talk about to her partner. She needs to feel like she can open up to someone other than her boyfriend. So you need to leave. Sorry Troy" Lucille said.

Troy sighed.

"Okay, but if you need me, call me right away" Troy said getting his keys.

"I will, but first go say goodbye to Gabi" Lucille said.

"Okay" Troy said walking upstairs.

Troy walked into the bedroom and saw Gabriella sitting up.

"Brie, my mother is kicking me out of the house so she can talk to you. I am going to go to Chad's. Call me if you need anything" Troy said kissing Gabriella's lips.

"Okay, have fun" Gabriella said.

Troy left the room and went downstairs.

"She's ready for you. Call me if you need anything" Troy said.

"Okay, bye Troy" Lucille said.

Troy left the house and drove to Chad's. Lucille walked upstairs and went to Gabriella's room. She knocked on the door.

"Gabriella honey, it's Lucille. Can I come in?" Lucille asked.

"Yeah" Gabriella said softly.

Lucille came into the room and saw Gabriella sitting up in bed. Lucille walked to the bed and sat down on the edge and looked at Gabriella.

"How are you feeling, sweetie? I am not taking good for an answer either. Talk to me" Lucille said.

"I feel like this is my fault. I already feel that close connection with my baby and I feel like I let it down" Gabriella said looking at Lucille.

"Gabriella, listen to me honey, this is not your fault. The baby just moved in the opposite direction. It doesn't mean you are a bad mother. Tearing yourself a part is not going to solve anything. It is just going to put more stress on you and the baby and you don't want that do you?" Lucille asked as she moved so she was sitting next to Gabriella.

"No" Gabriella said.

"Troy doesn't know what to do or how he should act. He wants to support you in whatever way he can but he feels like there is a different connection with this situation" Lucille said.

"I know, and I have been trying to let him do things around the house for me so I can relax and not be so stressed out" Gabriella said.

"Sweetheart, he wants to do it. He is waiting for you to tell him to do something" Lucille said.

"I know he does" Gabriella said.

"Do you want to hear a story? When I was pregnant with Troy, I didn't want Jack to do anything for me. I wanted to do it myself. Three months went by and I was nine months pregnant and in labor, when it was time, the doctor said that Troy had gone into distress, due to my behavior of not taking it easy" Lucille said.

"But I don't know how to feel about the baby being breech" Gabriella said.

"The baby can turn into the previous position again and everything will be fine, or it will be breech. I know both you and Troy can handle it. It may not be easy but you will get through it" Lucille said putting her arm around Gabriella.

"I wanted to give birth naturally. I didn't want to be given drugs. If the baby doesn't turn around then there is the possibility" Gabriella said.

"I know. That's another thing too. Every pregnancy isn't perfect. You have ups and downs. Whatever happens, you need to do what's best for you and the baby" Lucille said.

"I wanted to be able to have my baby with Troy on the side holding my hand as I pushed, encouraging me and then being able to see my baby on my chest and know that it's mine" Gabriella said.

Lucille smiled.

"It may happen, you will have to wait and see. I know it will be hard but it may happen" Lucille said.

"Thank you Lucille. For coming over and letting me get all of this off my chest" Gabriella said looking at Lucille.

"No problem. If you have any questions or just want to talk, you know that I will be here for you" Lucille said.

Gabriella hugged her "second mom". Lucille rubbed Gabriella's back.

"Now I know there is a very concerned twenty four year old waiting to be told if you are okay, so I will call Troy" Lucille said.

"Thank you" Gabriella said.

Lucille left the room. Gabriella leaned back into her pillows and knew that with all the support she had from her family and friends, she knew she and her baby were going to be okay.


	10. Mother Knows Best

An hour later, Troy unlocked the door and walked into the house. Lucille was waiting in the living room for her son to come home. Troy looked around the house and didn't know where his mother had gone.

"Mom, where are you?" Troy asked.

"In here, Troy" Lucille said from the living room.

Troy walked into the living room and saw his mother reading a magazine. He sat down next to her.

"So what happened?" Troy asked.

"She opened up to me Troy. Gabriella released a lot of information that was bothering her about the baby" Lucille told her son.

"Like what?" Troy asked.

"The fact that she feels like she has a deep connection to the baby already and doesn't want something to happen to it" Lucille said.

"I could understand that. What else did she say?" Troy asked his mother.

"She said that she wants to give birth naturally and have you by her side, encouraging her. I told her that it could be a possibility but we will have to wait and see. Gabi also said that you were doing too much for her" Lucille said.

"I would have never expected her to want to have the baby naturally but okay. I already knew I was doing too much for her. She's my baby. I love her to death" Troy said.

"You need to let her do some things Troy. Gabriella is only four and a half months pregnant" Lucille said.

"I know but I don't want her to overdo it" Troy said.

"Then you both need to have a conversation and talk about everything" Lucille said.

"Okay, I will talk to her after Ryan comes over tonight" Troy said.

"That sounds good. I have to go home and do some paperwork" Lucille said.

"Okay" Troy said getting off the couch.

Troy walked his mother to the front door.

"Be good" Lucille said.

"I will" Troy said.

Lucille hugged and kissed her son. She then walked to her car, got in, and drove away. Troy closed the door and sighed. He walked upstairs and went into Gabriella's room. Troy saw Gabriella sleeping and smiled. He walked over to the bed and kissed her head. Gabriella started to stir and opened her eyes and looked at Troy.

"Brie, go back to sleep" Troy said softly.

"Mm. When did you come home?" Gabriella asked.

"I just got here. My mother just left. How are you feeling?" Troy asked moving the hair that was covering Gabriella's eyes.

"I'm okay. Talking to you mom really helped" Gabriella said.

"Good. After Ryan comes over, we need to have a little talk" Troy said.

"I know" Gabriella said.

The doorbell rang and Gabriella got out of bed while Troy went downstairs to get the door. Troy opened the front door and smiled.

"Hey man" Troy said shaking Ryan's hand.

"Hi Troy" Ryan said.

"Come in, Gabriella is coming downstairs" Troy said.

Ryan and Troy went into the living room and sat down. Gabriella came into the living room.

"Gab, you are getting so big" Ryan said.

"I know, I can't believe it" Gabriella said as she sat next to Troy.

"How are you feeling?" Ryan asked.

"Right now I am okay. Yesterday and the day before I was a wreck" Gabriella said.

"I'm so sorry about what happened. I feel terrible" Ryan said.

"My doctor said there was a possibility that the baby could turn around but we don't know if it will actually happen" Gabriella said putting her hand on her bump.

"Is there anything I can do?" Ryan asked.

"Both of us need to calm down. We need to work out the custody schedule and be done with it" Gabriella said.

"I am on it. Should I send the papers over or bring them here?" Ryan asked.

"Just bring them here and I will sign off on it" Gabriella said.

"Okay, that sounds good. Other than the fact that the baby is breech, is there anything else I should know about?" Ryan asked.

"The baby is healthy and is growing" Gabriella said.

Ryan smiled.

"That's great Gab. Oh but I do have a question. When you go into labor, do you want me to stay home until the baby is born or do you want me to come a couple days after? What is the plan?" Ryan asked.

"I would rather you come a couple days after. Just so I can have time with the baby and my family can have time. Plus I am going to be exhausted" Gabriella said.

"Okay. Who is going to be in the delivery room with you?" Ryan asked.

"Just Troy. My mother is scared of blood so that crosses her off the list" Gabriella said.

"Okay, well I will let you guys go. Thanks Gab for giving me this information and I will get the papers to you as soon as I can" Ryan said.

"Okay" Gabriella said as she walked Ryan to the door.

Ryan opened the door and left. Gabriella closed the door and looked at Troy.

"That went surprisingly well" Troy said.

"Yeah. I think he got scared that I was going to lose the baby" Gabriella said wrapping her arms around Troy's neck.

"Maybe, we need to have one of our famous talks though" Troy said kissing Gabriella's lips.

"Okay" Gabriella said.

Troy and Gabriella walked to the living room and sat on the couch. Troy took Gabriella's foot and put it on his lap and started massaging it.

"So what's up?" Gabriella asked.

"My mom told me some things that you said while she was talking to you earlier" Troy said as he rubbed Gabriella's foot.

"Like what?" Gabriella asked.

"She said that you were scared of losing the baby because you felt a strong connection to it already" Troy said looking at Gabriella.

"Yeah I do. If I lost the baby or something happened to it I would be devastated. I have already carried the baby for four and a half months and feel close to it" Gabriella said.

"As I told you before, whatever happens we will get through it" Troy said.

Gabriella looked at Troy. Troy released her foot and Gabriella cuddled into Troy's embrace.

"Also that you wanted to give birth naturally, which I didn't even know was a possibility. I thought you would be all for the epidural" Troy said.

"I don't want my baby to come drugged out. Yes it will be painful, but it's worth having a baby that isn't under medication" Gabriella explained.

"Okay, it's up to you. We will have to wait and see if the baby will turn around. The last thing she said was that you felt that I was doing too much for you" Troy said looking at Gabriella.

"You do" Gabriella said.

"Brie, I do it because I don't want to stress you out. I also do it because I love you and want to help you. I'm your boyfriend, it's my job" Troy explained.

"I love you" Gabriella said looking at Troy.

"I love you too" Troy said kissing Gabriella's head.

"I just felt like you were doing all this stuff for me and I wasn't doing anything for you because of this situation" Gabriella said.

"The baby is not in the correct position and you are worried that you were not doing anything for me? Babe, that's not right" Troy said smiling.

"I felt bad" Gabriella said.

"Okay. Is everything that you were upset about off your chest now?" Troy asked.

"Yes" Gabriella said.

"Good. I am going to make dinner. Would you like to help me?" Troy asked.

"Yeah, just help me up. The bump is growing" Gabriella said.

Troy took Gabriella's hands in his and helped her get off the couch. The couple then walked to the kitchen and made dinner. Troy and Gabriella ate dinner together and talked about what the future would be like once the baby was born.


	11. Hormones and Love

A couple weeks later, Gabriella was five months pregnant. She began having mood swings and also had become very clingy. Troy tried to tend to Gabriella's needs as much as possible. One night, Gabriella and Troy were lying in bed when Gabriella started to kiss Troy's neck. Troy opened his eyes and saw Gabriella kissing Troy's neck. Gabriella got on top of Troy and looked at him.

"Please?" Gabriella asked.

"Brie, it's midnight and I have work tomorrow. I can't go into my office exhausted" Troy said putting his hands on Gabriella's hips.

"Troy I need you" Gabriella said.

"Gabriella, I would. Trust me it's hard to deny you anything right now, but I have proposal that I have to submit tomorrow and a presentation" Troy explained.

Gabriella sighed and got off of Troy. She lied back down on the bed and turned over so her back was facing Troy. Troy looked at Gabriella's back and moved closer to her and kissed her shoulder.

"I'm sorry" Troy said.

Gabriella closed her eyes and fell asleep. She felt like everything was spinning and that she had no control of anything she did or said. The next morning, Gabriella was woken up by Troy.

"Brie, I am leaving. I will be back in a couple hours" Troy said.

"Okay" Gabriella said quietly.

Gabriella turned over so her back was facing Troy.

"Can I have a kiss?" Troy asked.

"No" Gabriella mumbled.

"Babe, if it's about last night, I wanted to. I really did, but I needed to be awake for this presentation" Troy said.

"You are going to deny a hormonal pregnant woman sex. Yeah that's great" Gabriella said hormonally.

Troy sighed and kissed Gabriella's head.

"I have to go. I love you whether you agree or deny it" Troy said.

Gabriella turned over and fell asleep again. Troy walked out of the bedroom and went downstairs. He took his briefcase and keys and left the house. A couple hours later, Gabriella was watching TV when she heard the door open.

"Brie?" Troy called.

"In the living room" Gabriella said.

Troy walked into the living room and smiled. Gabriella was lying down on the couch watching TV. He felt bad that he denied her last night and wanted to make it up to her.

"What are we watching?" Troy asked as he moved Gabriella's feet onto his lap.

"A movie" Gabriella said simply.

Troy kissed Gabriella's neck. She looked at Troy and then kissed his lips. Troy put his hands around Gabriella's body and lifted her into his arms.

"I'm too heavy" Gabriella said breaking the kiss.

"No you aren't" Troy said walking upstairs carefully.

Troy continued to kiss Gabriella's neck and moved up to her lips. He took her upstairs and went to the bedroom, where he put Gabriella on the bed.

"Are you sure you want to do this, Brie? We don't have to" Troy said looking at Gabriella.

Gabriella nodded and put her arms around Troy's neck. Troy took Gabriella's shirt off and kissed her lips. Gabriella then took Troy's shirt off.

"I love you" Gabriella said.

"I love you too" Troy said.

That night Gabriella and Troy made love for the first time. The next morning, Gabriella was sleeping in Troy's embrace. Troy woke up and remembered what had happened the night before and kissed Gabriella's head. He moved the sheets that were around Gabriella's body and kissed her bump softly. He heard Gabriella giggle as she opened her eyes. Troy put the sheets back over Gabriella's naked body and looked at his girlfriend's face.

"I love you" Troy said kissing Gabriella's lips.

"I love you too. Last night was great" Gabriella said smiling.

Troy looked at Gabriella and smiled.

"Well since you and I were only best friends five months ago, it was different" Troy said.

"You don't want to do it again?" Gabriella asked.

"No babe, that's not what I meant" Troy said.

Troy looked at Gabriella.

"I meant that we were best friends before and now we are going out. I would want to do it again" Troy said.

"Oh" Gabriella said.

Troy got out of bed and put his underwear on. He then looked at Gabriella.

"What's the plan today?" Troy asked.

"I am going to go visit Taylor. Do you want to come?" Gabriella asked.

"Okay, when were you thinking of going?" Troy asked.

"In like an hour" Gabriella said.

"Okay" Troy said leaving the room.

Gabriella tried to get off the bed but was unsuccessful.

"Babe?" Gabriella called.

Troy stuck his head into Gabriella's bedroom and saw her struggling to get on her feet. He then walked over to his girlfriend and helped her up. Troy then kissed Gabriella's lips softly.

"I love you" Gabriella said.

"I love you too" Troy said.

Gabriella walked to the bathroom with a bed sheet covering her body. She then took a shower. Twenty minutes later, Gabriella came out of the bathroom and didn't see Troy. She walked downstairs and saw Troy making coffee.

"Wow, you grew over night" Troy said looking at Gabriella's bump.

"I know, now I look like a ball" Gabriella said putting her hand on her bump.

"You are a beautiful ball" Troy said.

Gabriella smiled.

"Are you ready to go?" Gabriella asked.

"Yeah, just let me get my keys" Troy said walking to the front door.

Gabriella and Troy left the house. Troy helped Gabriella into the car and closed her door. He then went to the driver's side and got in. Troy drove to Taylor and Chad's house, which was only ten minutes away. He parked the car and went to Gabriella's side and helped her out of the car. The couple then walked to the front door and rang the doorbell. A few minutes later, Taylor opened the door.

"Gabi, you are getting so big" Taylor said hugging her best friend.

"I know, I feel like I am big" Gabriella said putting her hand on her bump.

"Hi Troy, how does it feel living with a pregnant woman?" Taylor asked.

"Don't lie, Troy" Gabriella warned.

"It has ups and downs but it's been pretty good so far" Troy said.

Taylor smiled and then took Gabriella into the den and shut the door.

"So how are you feeling?" Taylor asked.

"Fat and hormonal. I can't even control it. The hormones just come and go as they please" Gabriella said.

"Did you go back to your doctor and see if the baby turned around?" Taylor asked.

"I have an appointment next week so we should know then. I really hope the baby turned around, Tay. I don't want to have a c-section" Gabriella said.

"I know but you will get your answer next week, so don't worry about it right now. How are you and Troy?" Taylor asked.

"We are good. Ryan came over a couple weeks ago and was very nice and polite to him. He was the same way. I sent over the custody papers to Ryan and he signed them" Gabriella said.

"Are you guys getting along?" Taylor asked her best friend.

"Yeah we are getting along but I don't know if this is an act or that he actually wants to be civil about this" Gabriella said.

"Maybe he just wants everything to be okay and that he is finally okay with you having his child" Taylor said.

"I don't know" Gabriella said.

Gabriella closed her eyes as she felt something pressing against her stomach.

"Gabi, are you okay?" Taylor asked concerned.

"I think the baby just kicked Tay" Gabriella said putting her hand on her bump.

"Let me feel" Taylor said putting her hand on Gabriella's stomach.

Taylor put her hand on Gabriella's stomach and felt a kick come in contact with it.

"The baby did kick, Gabi" Taylor said smiling.

Gabriella smiled.

"I can't believe that in four months the baby will be here" Gabriella said.

"Are you going to find out the sex or wait until it's born?" Taylor asked.

"I want to wait until it's born. I want it to be a surprise for Ryan and I" Gabriella said.

"Is Ryan going to be in the hospital when you have the baby?" Taylor asked.

"No I told him to come a couple days after when we are back home" Gabriella said.

"Good, you need to get used to the baby. Is Troy going to move out after?" Taylor asked.

"I don't know but I hope he stays" Gabriella said.

Gabriella and Troy talked with Taylor and Chad about the next few months. Gabriella was accepting the fact that the baby was breech and that she would have to wait and see what would happen next.


	12. You Don't Get It

A week later, Gabriella was getting ready to go to her doctor's appointment. She was putting her hair up in a ponytail in the bathroom when Troy came in. He wrapped his arms around Gabriella's waist and put his hands on her bump.

"Are you ready to go?" Troy asked.

Gabriella sighed.

"Yeah, let's go. I hope the baby turned around" Gabriella said looking at herself in the mirror.

"Let's hope" Troy said.

Troy and Gabriella walked downstairs. Troy picked up his keys and the couple left the house. Troy helped Gabriella into the car and closed her door. He then walked to the driver's side and got in. He drove to the doctor's office and parked the car.

"Are you ready?" Troy asked looking at Gabriella.

Gabriella nodded. Troy kissed Gabriella's head.

"Don't worry sweetie. If it didn't turn around yet, it still has time to" Troy said.

"I know but it's just hard" Gabriella said.

"Just be calm okay?" Troy said.

"Okay" Gabriella said.

Troy got out of the car and shut his door. He then walked to the passenger side and helped Gabriella out. The couple entwined their fingers together and walked into the office. Gabriella signed herself in and went to go sit next to Troy. A few minutes later, a nurse came into the waiting room with a file.

"Gabriella Montez?" the nurse called.

Gabriella and Troy stood up and followed the nurse into an exam room.

"Gabriella, please put this gown on and take off your bra and underwear" the nurse said handing Gabriella a gown.

"Okay" Gabriella said.

"Dr. Leon will be here in a few minutes" the nurse said.

The nurse left the room. Gabriella then took all her clothes off and put the gown on.

"Troy? Can you tie this?" Gabriella asked.

"Yeah Brie" Troy said taking the two strings and tying the gown together.

Gabriella then walked to the exam table and sat down. A couple minutes later there was a knock on the door.

"Hi Gabriella, how are you feeling?" Dr. Leon asked as he washed his hands.

"Okay. The baby kicked a week ago" Gabriella said putting her hand on her bump.

"That's great. I want to check if the baby is still breech" Dr. Leon said looking at Gabriella's chart.

"Okay" Gabriella said.

"Troy, can you helped lie down?" Dr. Leon asked.

Troy stood up from his chair and helped Gabriella lie down. He then took her hand in his. Gabriella looked at Troy nervously. Dr. Leon moved Gabriella's gown up and put squeezed gel onto her stomach. She then took the wand and moved it around on Gabriella's stomach. Dr. Leon looked at the monitor.

"Gabriella, you are six and a half months?" Dr. Leon asked.

"Yeah" Gabriella said.

Dr. Leon moved the wand around and looked at the monitor again.

"The baby is still breech. I'm so sorry. I have to go to my office to get something so I will leave you two alone for a few minutes" Dr. Leon said.

"Thank you" Troy said rubbing Gabriella's hand in his.

Dr. Leon left the room. Troy looked at Gabriella. Tears cascaded down Gabriella's face.

"Baby, don't cry" Troy said wiping Gabriella's tears away.

"It's not fair" Gabriella said crying.

"I know, Brie. I know it hurts" Troy said standing up.

Troy wrapped his arms around Gabriella and rubbed her back as she cried. A few minutes later, Dr. Leon came back into the room.

"Okay here is the plan, since the baby is breech; we need to do a C-section once you are at full term. Here is a brochure about C-sections and what to expect. If you have any questions, give me a call" Dr. Leon said.

"Thank you Dr. Leon" Troy said.

Dr. Leon left the room. Gabriella put her clothes back on and the couple left the office. Troy helped Gabriella into the car and then closed her door. He then went to the driver's side and got in. Troy looked at Gabriella, who had her head leaning against the window. He then started the car and started driving home.

"Can you drop me off at your mother's?" Gabriella asked quietly.

Troy looked at Gabriella and smiled.

"Sure" Troy said.

Troy drove to his parent's house and parked the car. He then helped her out of the car and the couple walked to the front door. Gabriella rang the bell. A few minutes later, Lucille opened the door.

"Hi guys, what's going on?" Lucille asked.

"We have had a rough day. Gabriella wanted to talk to you" Troy said.

"Oh. Come in, honey" Lucille said.

Gabriella walked into the house.

"Call me later, Brie" Troy said.

Troy left his mother's house and drove home. He got out of the car and walked into the house. Troy sighed and put his keys on the kitchen counter. He then walked to the phone and picked it up. Troy dialed Ryan's number and waited for him to answer.

"Hello?" Ryan answered.

"Hey Ryan, it's Troy" Troy said.

"Hey Troy, how's Gabriella?" Ryan asked.

"She had her appointment today and the baby is still breech" Troy said.

"Oh man, I feel awful. Is she talking to anyone?" Ryan asked.

"She is at my mother's. Gabriella trusts my mother and wanted to talk to her. She's upset" Troy said.

"I can imagine. Do you think if I come by tonight, that she will talk to me?" Ryan asked.

"I would give her a few days, Ryan. Just so the news can set in" Troy said.

"Okay, I will call back in a few days. Tell her I am really sorry" Ryan said.

"I will" Troy said.

"Thanks for telling me, Troy" Ryan said.

"You are the father of her child, Ryan. I wouldn't keep something like that from you" Troy said truthfully.

"Thanks" Ryan said.

The two men hung up. Troy looked at the clock and saw that it was five PM. He got his keys and left the house. Troy drove to his mother's house and parked the car. He then walked to the front door and rang the doorbell. Lucille opened the door and smiled.

"How is she?" Troy asked concerned.

"She's upset, Troy. Gabriella feels horrible" Lucille said as Troy walked into the house.

"Where is she?" Troy asked.

"She's asleep. After I calmed her down, she fell asleep" Lucille said.

"Thanks mom, you are the greatest" Troy said hugging his mother.

Lucille brought Troy into the family room where he saw Gabriella lying on the couch. Troy walked over to the couch and crouched down In front of Gabriella's face.

"Brie?" Troy called softly.

Gabriella opened her eyes and saw Troy looking at her.

"Hi" Gabriella said.

"I came to pick you up" Troy said.

"Okay" Gabriella said sitting up.

Troy helped Gabriella get off the couch. He then entwined their fingers together.

"Bye mom" Troy said.

"Bye Troy" Lucille said hugging her son.

"Bye Lucille" Gabriella said hugging her boyfriend's mother.

"Bye sweetheart, if you need to talk, call me" Lucille said.

"I will" Gabriella said.

The couple left the Bolton home. Troy drove home and helped Gabriella out of the car. Troy and Gabriella then walked into the house.

"How are you feeling about all of this? Talk to me babe" Troy said taking Gabriella's hand and walking to the living room.

"Nothing is going as planned" Gabriella said simply.

"I know it's not. You have family that want to be there for you" Troy said.

"I know, but it's like no one understands what it's like to have your first child and find out that it's breech or has some other problem" Gabriella said leaning her head on Troy's shoulder.

"Brie, it's common. Even Dr. Leon said that it was common" Troy said.

"Ugh. You don't get it!" Gabriella yelled.

Gabriella got up from the couch and walked upstairs and locked her bedroom door. Troy looked at the staircase and was trying to understand what had just happened. He leaned his head back and closed his eyes. Troy sighed and then decided to go upstairs and try to talk to Gabriella. He walked upstairs and saw that the door was closed and locked.

"Gabriella, I'm sorry. I know what you, as a pregnant woman, is something that I will never have to go through. I was just trying to help. I know that this whole thing is really hard on you. I'm really sorry babe" Troy said.

Troy heard no answer and sighed. He then walked downstairs and tried to figure out how to get Gabriella to forgive and talk to him.


	13. You Deserve It

A couple hours later, Troy walked upstairs and saw that Gabriella's bedroom door was still closed and locked. He knew that Gabriella's hormones were going crazy. Troy took a deep breath and knocked on the door.

"Gab? Can I come in?" Troy asked through the door.

He heard movement through the door, which was a good sign. Troy then heard Gabriella unlock the door. Gabriella opened the door and looked at Troy. Gabriella had tear stains on her cheeks and her hand on her bump.

"Come on, sit down" Troy said leading her back into the room.

Gabriella sat on her bed and Troy sat in her desk chair.

"Brie, I didn't mean to upset you. I was just trying to help" Troy said softly.

"I know Troy. I am sorry I was so hard on you. I got so upset because I felt like everyone didn't understand what I was going through. Finding out that your baby is breech is hard and then on top of it, when you want the baby to turn around and you go back to the doctor, to find out that the baby still hasn't turned around is heartbreaking. I want the best for it and I know that this isn't going to be easy to go through. I am scared and I don't know what to do or how to handle this situation" Gabriella said tearing up.

Troy got up and walked over to the bed and sat down next to Gabriella. He put his arm around her.

"Hey, you aren't going through it alone, Brie. I want to help you get through this, okay? Will you let me?" Troy asked.

Gabriella nodded as tears ran down her face.

"Come here" Troy said.

Gabriella moved her body closer to Troy. Troy wrapped his arms around Gabriella and rubbed her back as she cried.

"It's going to be okay" Troy said rubbing her back.

Gabriella looked up at her boyfriend and put her hand on his cheek.

"I love you" Gabriella said.

"I love you too baby" Troy said kissing Gabriella's lips.

"Troy?" Gabriella asked.

"Yeah Brie, what's on your mind?" Troy asked.

"What if the baby doesn't turn around?" Gabriella asked as she broke down again.

Troy rubbed her back and kissed her head.

"We will get through it. If it doesn't turn around then you will have to have a C-section. You will be fine and the baby will be fine" Troy said.

"I'm scared" Gabriella said leaning her head on Troy's chest as he lied down on Gabriella's bed.

"I know you are. But you are strong. I remember when your father died and you came over a couple months after and said that you had come to terms with it. You just need to cope and you will be fine" Troy said.

"I love you" Gabriella said.

"I love you too" Troy said

"Thank you for helping me through this. I couldn't have done this without you" Gabriella said.

Troy smiled and kissed her head.

"You are my best friend, girlfriend, and most importantly, the love of my life, I will always be here when you need me" Troy said.

Gabriella smiled and kissed Troy's lips.

"So do you want to stay in and watch a movie?" Troy asked.

"Yeah" Gabriella said.

"Okay, let's go to the living room" Troy said taking her hand.

Troy and Gabriella walked downstairs and went into the living room.

"Pick a movie, Brie" Troy said.

"Okay" Gabriella said.

A few minutes later, Gabriella put the DVD into the DVD player.

"Babe? I picked one" Gabriella said.

Troy came into the room and sat on the couch next to Gabriella. The previews played and the DVD menu popped up. Troy rolled his eyes.

"Brie, you are going to make me watch Titanic with you?" Troy asked.

"Yes, do it for the love of your life who is pregnant and hormonal" Gabriella said.

Troy looked at Gabriella.

"Fine" Troy said.

Gabriella pressed play and snuggled into Troy's side. The couple got half way through the movie and Gabriella started crying.

"I don't even understand why the boat had to sink" Gabriella cried.

"Babe, it's a movie" Troy said trying to calm her down.

"I know but it's so sad" Gabriella said wiping her tears.

After the movie ended, Troy looked at Gabriella and saw that she was asleep. He smiled and kissed her cheek.

"Brie?" Troy whispered.

"Huh?" Gabriella asked opening her eyes.

"You fell asleep. The movie ended. I am going to help you get into bed" Troy said.

"Okay" Gabriella said.

Troy helped Gabriella up and the couple walked upstairs. Gabriella changed into her pajamas and got into bed. Troy took his shirt off and jeans and got into bed. He kissed Gabriella's lips.

"Night, love you" Troy said.

"Love you" Gabriella mumbled in her sleep.

The next morning, Gabriella woke up and saw that Troy was still asleep. She smiled and got out of bed. Gabriella walked downstairs to the kitchen and started making breakfast. She wanted to give something to Troy to thank him for helping her through the pregnancy. Gabriella finished making the French toast and put it on two plates. She then poured a cup of coffee for Troy and orange juice for herself. Gabriella put the food on a tray and walked carefully upstairs. She walked into the bedroom and put the tray on her dresser. Gabriella got into bed and started kissing Troy's face.

"Brie" Troy mumbled as he opened his eyes.

"Good morning" Gabriella said as she straddled him on the bed.

"Good morning, you are in a good mood today" Troy said.

Gabriella leaned in and kissed Troy's lips.

"I made you breakfast" Gabriella said.

"You did? You didn't have to babe" Troy said putting his hands on Gabriella's waist.

"I wanted to make it. I wanted to thank you for everything you have done for me in the past seven months. You have had to deal with a hormonal and crazy pregnant woman. I love you" Gabriella said.

Troy smiled.

"I love you too Brie. Remember, I wanted to do it. You are the closest person to me. I wasn't going to make you go through this pregnancy alone" Troy said.

Troy kissed Gabriella's lips passionately.

"What did you make?" Troy asked as Gabriella got off of Troy's body.

"I made you French toast and coffee" Gabriella said.

"The best French toast ever. Is it your mom's recipe?" Troy asked.

Maria had made French toast for Troy and Gabriella as children. It was both of their favorite foods that Maria would make when Troy would sleep over.

"Yes it is" Gabriella said giving Troy his breakfast and coffee.

"God, I love your mother" Troy said taking a bite of his food and closing his eyes.

"Same way you remember it?" Gabriella asked.

"Yeah, but it's even better because you made it. Thank you Brie" Troy said.

"You are welcome. Speaking of my mother, I want to go visit her today. Would you like to come?" Gabriella asked.

"Of course I will. When do you want to go?" Troy asked drinking his coffee.

"How about in an hour?" Gabriella suggested.

"Sounds perfect" Troy said.

"Okay" Gabriella said.

Gabriella got off the bed and took her shirt off and revealed her bump.

"You have grown" Troy observed.

"I know but now I look like I have been scratched to death" Gabriella said looking at her stretch marks.

"They will go away baby. After the baby comes, your body will bounce back" Troy said.

Gabriella sighed and looked at herself sideways in the mirror.

"The baby must be huge" Gabriella said putting her hand on her bump.

"Maybe" Troy said getting out of bed.

Gabriella picked out her clothes and changed into them. She then looked at Troy.

"I am going to take a shower and then we will go" Troy said kissing Gabriella's lips.

"Okay" Gabriella said.

Troy took his clothes into the bathroom and took a shower. Twenty minutes later, Troy came out of the bathroom freshly shaven. He saw that Gabriella was not in the room and went downstairs. Troy saw Gabriella in the kitchen and snuck up behind her. He wrapped his arms around her bump.

"Troy!" Gabriella jumped.

"Scared you Brie" Troy said.

"You are going to make my water break early. I hope you know that" Gabriella said.

"I'm sorry baby. It was a joke" Troy said.

"Please don't do it again" Gabriella said.

"Okay. Are you ready to go?" Troy asked.

"Yes" Gabriella said.

Gabriella and Troy walked out of the house and drove to Montez home. Gabriella was finally starting to feel like everything was falling into place.


	14. Visits and Nightmares

Troy pulled up at the Montez home and parked the car. He got out of the car and went to the passenger side and helped Gabriella out. Gabriella entwined her fingers with Troy's and they walked to the front door. Gabriella rang the doorbell and waited for her mother to answer it.

"Gabriella, Troy. How nice to see you. Come in" Maria said as she hugged Gabriella and Troy.

Gabriella and Troy walked into the house as Maria closed the door.

"How are you feeling Gabriella?" Maria asked her daughter as they sat in the family room.

"I am feeling okay. The baby is still breech, unfortunately" Gabriella said.

"Oh honey, I am so sorry" Maria said putting her hand on Gabriella's shoulder.

"I'm dealing but it's been hard. Troy has been helping me out a lot which has been great" Gabriella said looking at Troy.

"Troy, you are a saint" Maria said kissing Troy's cheek.

"She's practically my family. We have known each other since we were little kids. I wanted to help her out" Troy said.

"Has Ryan called you? What's going on with the custody case?" Maria asked.

"Ryan came over and we discussed what would happen in the future. He agreed to joint custody, which made me really happy. Ryan's trying to get along for the baby's sake" Gabriella said.

"That's good that he wants to be in the baby's life" Maria said.

"Yeah, but I have no idea if he is just saying that to get joint custody" Gabriella said.

"Gabriella, you need to trust him. He may be telling the truth" Maria said.

"I know but you know how he is. He says something and forgets then he blames it on you" Gabriella said.

"Yeah, just try honey. There is no harm in seeing what happens" Maria said.

"I guess" Gabriella said.

"She also told him to come over a couple days after the baby is born. She doesn't want Ryan at the hospital" Troy explained.

"Who is going to be in the delivery room with you?" Maria asked her daughter.

"You and Troy, I don't want anyone else in the room besides both of you. If the baby is still breech, then I just want Troy" Gabriella said.

"Looks like you have a plan, as usual" Maria said.

"Yeah, let's just hope it works out" Gabriella said sighing and putting her hand on her bump.

"Has the baby kicked yet?" Maria asked.

"Yeah, here let's see if the baby will kick" Gabriella said taking her mother's hand and putting it on her stomach.

Maria felt a kick come in contact with her hand. She smiled.

"He or she is strong. Do you know the sex?" Maria asked.

"No. I want it to be a surprise for Ryan and I" Gabriella said.

"That's great sweetheart. How far along are you?" Maria asked.

"7 months" Gabriella said looking down at her stomach.

"So two months and then the baby will be here. Are you and Troy still going to be living together after the baby comes?" Maria asked.

Gabriella looked at Troy and he smiled and nodded.

"Yes" Gabriella said.

"Good, do you have a name picked out yet?" Maria asked.

"I'm still working on it" Gabriella said.

"Is the baby going to have your last name or Ryan's?" Maria asked.

"Ryan will always be his or her father. I want my child to have its father's name. It's the right thing to do" Gabriella said.

Maria smiled. The three adults talked for a little while longer. Troy noticed that Gabriella had started getting tired.

"I think we should get going. Brie is starting to look like she is going to fall asleep" Troy said.

"Okay, bye Gabriella. Call me if you need me" Maria said as she walked the couple to the door.

"Bye mom" Gabriella said hugging her mother.

"Bye Maria" Troy said.

"Bye Troy. Thank you for taking care of Gabi" Maria said.

"No problem" Troy said hugging his girlfriend's mother.

Troy took Gabriella's hand and helped her to the car. He opened the door for her and she got in. Troy then went to the driver's side and got in. The couple drove home. Troy parked the car in the driveway and looked at Gabriella, who was sleeping. He smiled. Troy got out of the car and went to Gabriella's side and opened the door.

"Brie? We are home" Troy whispered.

Gabriella opened her eyes slowly.

"Come on, I will make you a bath" Troy said helping Gabriella out of the car.

The couple walked into the house and went upstairs. Troy turned on the water in the Jacuzzi tub in the bathroom. He let the warm water fill the tub and took Gabriella's favorite bath bomb and dropped it into the water. Troy then went into the bedroom.

"Brie, your bath is ready" Troy said.

"Okay" Gabriella said walking to the bathroom.

Gabriella kissed Troy's lips and closed the bathroom door. She then took off her clothes and got into the tub and closed her eyes. Gabriella finally felt relaxed. An hour later, Gabriella opened her eyes and remembered that she was still in the tub. She then felt the baby kicking and smiled.

"Mommy can't wait to meet you" Gabriella said putting her hand on her bump.

There was a knock on the bathroom door and Troy stuck his head in.

"How are you doing?" Troy asked.

"Fine, the baby liked the bath" Gabriella said.

"Is the baby kicking?" Troy asked.

"Yeah" Gabriella said.

Troy walked closer to the tub and crouched down and put his hand in the water. He put his hand on Gabriella's stomach and felt a kick come in contact with his hand. Troy smiled and kissed Gabriella's lips.

"I think I am going to go to bed. I am really tired" Gabriella said getting her towel.

"Okay babe" Troy said.

Gabriella got out of the tub and got into her pajamas. She then walked to her bedroom and lied down in her bed. Gabriella passed out as soon as her head hit the pillow. Troy was downstairs when the phone rang.

"Hello?" Troy answered.

"Hi Troy, it's your mother" Lucille said.

"Hi mom, how are you?" Troy asked.

"I'm fine. How are you? How's Gabriella?" Lucille asked.

"I'm fine. Gabriella's fine. She just fell asleep actually. We went to go see Maria today" Troy said.

"Oh, how is she?" Lucille asked her son.

"She's fine. She told she was happy that I was taking care of Brie" Troy said.

"I am happy that you are taking care of her also. Even though it's not your baby, you stood by her and helped her when she needed someone. I'm proud of you Troy" Lucille said.

"Thanks mom" Troy said.

"How far along is she?" Lucille asked.

"She's seven months" Troy said.

"Wow. The baby will be coming soon. Are you going to be in the delivery room with her?" Lucille asked.

"We haven't talked about it yet. I want to be there for her" Troy said.

"Well maybe that is something you need to talk to Gabriella about. She may want you in there or not. Just talk to her about it" Lucille said.

"I will tomorrow" Troy said.

"Okay, well your father just came home so I have to go. Talk to her Troy" Lucille said.

"I will, bye mom. Love you" Troy said.

"Bye Troy. I love you too" Lucille said.

The mother and son duo hung up the phone. Troy looked at the clock and saw that it was getting late. He walked upstairs and took his shirt off. Troy got into bed carefully so he wouldn't wake Gabriella up. Gabriella stirred when Troy got into bed.

"Troy?" Gabriella asked sleepily.

"Yeah, it's me Brie. Go back to sleep" Troy said.

"I wanted to talk to you about something" Gabriella said opening her eyes.

"What's that sweetie?" Troy asked moving the stray hairs from Gabriella's face.

"When I am in the delivery room, I want you there with me" Gabriella said.

"Brie, are you sure? It's not my baby and I don't want you to feel awkward" Troy said.

"Troy, listen to me. I love you and I want you to be in the delivery room with me" Gabriella said.

"Okay, then I will" Troy said.

"Okay" Gabriella said closing her eyes again.

Gabriella fell asleep. She dreamt of what life would be like when the baby arrived. Gabriella also dreamt of the complications that may happen during the birth.

_Gabriella's Dream_

_Gabriella and Troy were in a hospital room. Gabriella was breathing through contractions when Dr. Leon came into the room. Dr. Leon checked Gabriella's progress. _

_"Okay Gabriella, we are going to move you to the OR" Dr. Leon said as two nurses unlocked the wheels of the bed. _

_"I'm right here, Brie" Troy said following the bed. _

_Once Gabriella was in the OR, the nurses put sterile cloth across Gabriella's neck so she wouldn't see what was going on. After twenty minutes, Dr. Leon announced that the baby was born. But the baby didn't cry. _

_"Why isn't the baby crying?" Gabriella asked nervously. _

_"The baby has stopped breathing" Dr. Leon said. _

_A couple hours later, Gabriella was in her hospital room when Dr. Leon came in. _

_"How is my baby?" Gabriella asked nervously. _

_"Gabriella, I'm very sorry, but the baby didn't make it" Dr. Leon said. _

"NO!" Gabriella screamed as she sat up in bed breathing heavily.

Troy jumped up.

"Brie, it's okay. It was a nightmare. Everything is okay" Troy said trying to calm Gabriella down.

Gabriella looked down at her stomach.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Troy asked.

"The baby stopped breathing and it died" Gabriella cried.

"Aw babe. Everything is going to be okay" Troy said wrapping his arm around Gabriella's waist and kissig her cheek.

"It seemed so real" Gabriella said wiping her tears.

"I know, Brie. Go back to sleep okay?" Troy said.

"Okay" Gabriella said.

Gabriella fell asleep again. She was glad that Troy had agreed to be in the delivery room with her and that he was there whenever she needed him.


	15. False Alarm and Fighting

A couple weeks later, Gabriella was eight months pregnant. She and Troy had made the guest room the baby's room. Troy had painted it a light tan color since they didn't know the gender of the baby. Gabriella had dictated to Troy where she wanted each piece of furniture to go. Troy couldn't wait for the baby to come even though it wasn't his child. One night, Gabriella was tossing and turning in bed. She opened her eyes and felt pain in her stomach but brushed it off, thinking it was just the baby kicking too hard. The pain came back again fifteen minutes later. Gabriella knew something was wrong. She sat up and woke Troy up.

"Troy?" Gabriella whispered.

Troy opened his eyes and looked at Gabriella concerned.

"What's wrong Brie?" Troy asked looking at her.

"I am having really bad pain. I think I need to go get checked out at the hospital" Gabriella said.

"Okay, let me get dressed and we will go" Troy said getting out of bed.

Ten minutes later, Troy and Gabriella walked downstairs. Troy grabbed his keys and the couple left the house. He helped Gabriella into the car and then went to the driver's side and got in. Troy drove with one hand on the wheel and one hand entwined with Gabriella's.

"How are you doing? Is the pain worse?" Troy asked.

"It hurts Troy" Gabriella said softly.

"We are almost there" Troy said.

A few minutes later, Troy parked the car in front of the emergency room entrance. The couple got out of the car and went into the hospital. Troy went to the reception desk. The receptionist looked like she was in her mid-thirties and had blonde hair. She looked up when Troy came to the desk.

"Hi my girlfriend is eight months pregnant and having really bad pain" Troy said.

"Okay, fill these forms out and a nurse will be right with you" the receptionist said.

Troy went back to Gabriella and sat next to her and held her hand. He filled out the forms for Gabriella and then returned to the receptionist. Troy then sat down next to Gabriella.

"Everything is going to be fine, Brie" Troy said kissing her head.

"I hope so" Gabriella said putting her hand on her bump.

A nurse came into the emergency room waiting area with a file.

"Gabriella Montez?" a nurse called.

Gabriella and Troy stood up and walked towards the nurse. The nurse took them to an exam room.

"What seems to be the problem today Gabriella?" the nurse asked.

"I am having really bad stomach pain. I am eight months pregnant and the baby is breech. I didn't know if something happened to the baby" Gabriella said.

"Okay, let's take a look" the nurse said bringing the ultrasound closer to the exam table.

Gabriella changed into a hospital gown that the nurse gave her and lied back on the exam table. The nurse pulled her shirt up, revealing her eight month bump. The nurse then turned on the ultrasound and waited for it to heat up. After a few minutes, the nurse squeezed gel onto Gabriella's stomach. She then moved the wand over Gabriella's stomach.

"The baby looks fine. You must have had a false alarm but I will page Dr. Leon to make sure" the nurse said.

"Okay" Gabriella said.

Troy held Gabriella's hand and kissed her head. Twenty minutes later, there was a knock on the door. Dr. Leon came into the exam room and smiled.

"Gabriella, what seems to be the problem? The nurse said you may have had a false alarm" Dr. Leon said.

"I was asleep when I felt pain in my stomach. I thought it was just the baby kicking too hard so I went back to sleep. Fifteen minutes later, I felt the pain again and that's when I knew something was wrong. So I woke Troy up and here we are" Gabriella explained to her doctor.

"I want to examine you just to be sure you aren't dilating" Dr. Leon said.

"Okay" Gabriella said.

Dr. Leon spread Gabriella's legs apart. She put on latex gloves and sat on the stool that was in front of Gabriella's legs. Dr. Leon examined her.

"Take a deep breath, Gabriella" Dr. Leon said.

Gabriella took a deep breath. Troy held Gabriella's hand. Dr. Leon then came back up and threw her gloves away. She then washed her hands.

"Was I dilating?" Gabriella asked.

"No, which is the good news. The bad news is that the baby is still breech" Dr. Leon said.

Gabriella frowned. Troy rubbed Gabriella's back.

"You still have two months, Brie" Troy said.

"Yeah but it probably won't turn around" Gabriella said wiping her tears that were escaping from her eyes.

"Gabriella, this is normal. There are mothers that have babies that are breech every day" Dr. Leon said.

"I know" Gabriella whispered.

"Anyway, I will let you both get going. I will see you in a couple weeks" Dr. Leon said walking out the door.

"Thank you Dr. Leon" Troy said.

Dr. Leon left the room. Troy turned to Gabriella. He saw tears running down her face. Troy got up from the chair that was next to the bed. He sat on the edge of Gabriella's hospital bed and put his arm around her.

"Babe, it's normal" Troy said.

"You think having a baby surgically removed from your womb is normal?!" Gabriella yelled.

"Brie, calm down okay? Let's go home and talk about this" Troy said.

Gabriella changed out of her gown and walked to the car with Troy following her. The couple got into the car and drove home in silence. Troy parked the car and Gabriella walked to the door. Troy unlocked the door and the couple walked in.

"Okay, scream at me" Troy said putting his keys down.

"You have no idea how I feel, Troy" Gabriella said angrily.

"I don't know how you feel?! I have lived with you and have taken care of you for the last seven months. I know exactly how you feel!" Troy said angrily.

"You don't understand what it feels like to be told that your child could be endangered!" Gabriella shot back.

"I don't understand?! Oh honey, you don't know me. This is practically my kid too. No wonder Ryan cheated on you!" Troy said.

Gabriella put her head down and brought her knees up. Troy then realized what he had said.

"Brie, I didn't mean it" Troy said softly.

Gabriella got up from the couch. She started to walk up the stairs.

"I hate you" Gabriella said.

Gabriella then walked to her bedroom and shut and locked the door. Troy put his head in his hands. This had been the worst fight that he and Gabriella had ever been through. Troy sighed and walked upstairs. He went to Gabriella's door and put his ear to it. Troy heard Gabriella's sobs and felt even worse. He knocked on the door.

"Gab? Sweetheart, I'm sorry. I didn't mean anything I said" Troy said.

Troy waited a few minutes but Gabriella didn't open the door. He walked to the guest room and closed the door behind him. He knew he shouldn't have said that to Gabriella and he felt awful about. Knowing that Gabriella wouldn't come out of her room, Troy fell asleep. The next morning, Gabriella woke up and realized she was sleeping alone. She then remembered what had happened between her and Troy. Gabriella got out of bed and unlocked her door. She then walked down the hall to the guest room. Gabriella took a deep breath and knocked on the door. Troy woke up to hearing a knock on the door. He remembered what happened last night between him and Gabriella. Troy got out of bed and walked to the door. He opened it and saw Gabriella standing in front of him.

"I'm sorry about last night" Gabriella said.

"It was my fault Brie. I shouldn't have said all of that stuff. If anyone should be sorry it's me" Troy said.

Gabriella walked closer to Troy and hugged him. Troy wrapped his arms around Gabriella and kissed her head.

"Come on, let's talk" Troy said taking Gabriella's hand and bringing her into the guest room.

Troy sat on his bed next to Gabriella.

"I know you are upset about what's going on. I feel it too. Just because I am not the father of your child or you doesn't mean I don't care. I care a lot actually. I never in a million years wanted you to think that I didn't understand or cared. I love you babe. More than you will ever know. I shouldn't have said what I said. The things I said were hurtful and I knew that. I am so sorry" Troy said.

Gabriella leaned over carefully and hugged Troy.

"I love you too. I went a little crazy I admit. I am scared to death Troy. I didn't mean any of the things I said. I know that you were only trying to help. I don't hate you. I love you too much to ever hate you" Gabriella said.

Troy smiled and leaned in and kissed Gabriella's lips. The rest of the day Gabriella and Troy relaxed around the house.


	16. A Great Turnaround

A week later, Gabriella was sleeping in bed. She had two weeks until her due date and was very excited to finally be able to see and hold her baby. Today she had a doctor's appointment to see if the baby had turned around. If it hadn't, today was the day that they were going to set the appointment for a C-section. Troy opened his eyes and saw that Gabriella was still asleep. He knew today could potentially make his girlfriend happy or upset. Troy looked at the clock and saw that it was ten AM. Gabriella's appointment was at eleven thirty. He moved closer to Gabriella, in an attempt to wake her up.

"Brie, come on. You need to wake up babe. I know you don't want to" Troy said kissing her cheek.

"Troy, I just want to sleep" Gabriella said opening her eyes.

"I know you do but you can find out if the baby has turned around or not" Troy said.

Gabriella sat up in bed carefully. Her bump had grown more and her feet had swelled up. She looked at Troy.

"Don't be nervous, Brie. Everything is going to be fine no matter what Dr. Leon says" Troy said.

"I know, I guess I am just anxious to know" Gabriella said.

"You need to get dressed. We need to leave in twenty minutes" Troy said kissing her lips.

"Okay" Gabriella said sitting on the edge of the bed.

Troy got up and walked to Gabriella's side of the bed and helped her stand up. Gabriella then went to her closet and picked out her outfit. Troy went downstairs to wait for her. Gabriella got dressed and looked at her bump from the side.

"I hope you turned around, baby" Gabriella said putting her hand on her bump.

Gabriella then went downstairs and saw Troy.

"Are you ready to go?" Troy asked.

"Yeah, let's get this over with" Gabriella said as Troy entwined their fingers together.

The couple walked out the door. Troy helped Gabriella into the car. He closed the door and walked to the driver's side and got in. Troy drove to the doctor's office and parked the car.

"Are you ready for this?" Troy asked.

"No, but I need to know" Gabriella said looking at Troy.

Troy leaned over and kissed Gabriella's lips.

"I love you, breech or not" Troy said.

"I love you too" Gabriella said.

"Let's go in. We are going to be late" Troy said.

Troy got out of the car and went to Gabriella's side and helped her out. The couple walked hand in hand into the doctor's office. Gabriella signed herself in and walked over to Troy and sat down next to him. Troy held Gabriella's hand in his. A nurse came out of the office door with a file.

"Gabriella Montez?" the nurse called.

Gabriella and Troy followed the nurse to an exam room.

"Gabriella, you need to change into a gown. Take everything off except your bra" the nurse said handing Gabriella a gown.

"Okay" Gabriella said.

"Dr. Leon will be in soon" the nurse said leaving the room.

Gabriella took her clothes off and put the gown on.

"Troy can you tie it?" Gabriella asked holding the ends.

"Yeah sweetie" Troy said tying the gown together.

Gabriella sat on the exam table and took a deep breath.

"Everything is going to be fine" Troy said putting his hand on top of hers.

"I hope so" Gabriella said.

There was a knock on the door and Dr. Leon came in. She smiled.

"Gabriella, how are you feeling?" Dr. Leon asked.

"Okay, very nervous. But okay" Gabriella said holding Troy's hand.

"Today's the last shot, let's see if the baby turned around" Dr. Leon said as she washed her hands.

Dr. Leon dried her hands and brought the ultrasound close to the exam table. Gabriella lied down on the exam table and held Troy's hand tightly. Dr. Leon then pulled Gabriella's gown up, revealing her eight month bump. Dr. Leon waited for the ultrasound to heat up. She then squeezed gel onto Gabriella's stomach. Dr. Leon then moved the wand over Gabriella's stomach.

"The baby looks healthy and in the right position" Dr. Leon said.

Gabriella looked at Troy and smiled.

"I just need to examine you to make sure" Dr. Leon said as she turned off the ultrasound.

Dr. Leon wiped the gel off of Gabriella's stomach and put her gown back down. She sat down on a stool that was at the foot of the exam table. Gabriella spread her legs apart. Dr. Leon put latex gloves on and examined Gabriella.

"Take a deep breath in for me Gabriella" Dr. Leon said.

Gabriella took a deep breath in and looked at Dr. Leon as she examined her. Dr. Leon came up and threw her gloves away and washed her hands.

"The baby has turned into the right position" Dr. Leon said.

Gabriella released tears that she had been holding in. Troy kissed Gabriella's lips.

"So does this mean I can have a natural birth, like we had planned originally?" Gabriella asked Dr. Leon.

"Yes, if that's what you want. Congratulations, the baby turned at the last minute" Dr. Leon said.

"Thankfully" Gabriella said.

Troy helped Gabriella sit up.

"So I will see you in two weeks and we will have a baby" Dr. Leon said.

"I can't wait" Gabriella said.

"If you have any questions, you can call my office" Dr. Leon said.

"Thank you Dr. Leon" Gabriella said.

Dr. Leon shook both Troy and Gabriella's hands. She then left the room. Gabriella looked at Troy. Troy got out of his chair and hugged Gabriella. He kissed her head and then her lips.

"Are you happy?" Troy asked.

"So happy, I love you" Gabriella said kissing Troy's lips.

"I love you too babe. We will have to call your mom, my parents, and Ryan. They should come over for dinner tonight and you can announce it to everyone" Troy said.

"Okay" Gabriella said kissing Troy's lips.

Troy and Gabriella left the doctor's office happily. Troy drove home and parked the car. He helped Gabriella out of the car and the couple walked into the house. Gabriella went to the phone and called everyone and invited them for dinner that night. A few hours later, the doorbell rang. Gabriella walked to the front door and opened it.

"What is so exciting and important, Gab?" Ryan asked as he walked into the house.

Gabriella smiled and hugged her ex boyfriend.

" I can't tell you until everyone gets here" Gabriella said.

"Please tell me your not having twins" Ryan said jokingly.

"No, I would told you as soon as I found out" Gabriella said smiling.

Troy came into the room and shook Ryan's hand.

"Hey Ryan, how's it going?" Troy asked.

"Everything is going well. I just want to know this secret that Gabriella is keeping" Ryan said.

"The secret is pretty great" Troy said.

"You know what it is?" Ryan asked.

"Yes but my lips are sealed. She would kill me" Troy said.

The doorbell rang again and Gabriella ran to the door. She opened the door and saw her mother and Troy's parents. They all walked into the living room and sat down.

"Gabriella, what's the news that you have to share?" Maria asked.

"Well, as you all know, my doctor said that the baby is breech. I had been really depressed about it for the past eight months" Gabriella started.

"Tell us already, honey" Lucille said.

"I went to the doctor today and she said that the baby had turned to the right position" Gabriella said excitedly.

Everyone screamed in happiness. They all hugged Gabriella.

"I'm so happy" Gabriella said.

"Congrats Gabs, I'm so happy for you" Ryan said hugging Gabriella.

"Thanks Ryan, it's been a long eight months. I am just glad our baby won't be in any danger when it meets the world" Gabriella said smiling.

Troy walked over to Gabriella and Ryan.

"Ryan, are you ready to be a father?" Troy asked.

"I think so. I set up a crib at my house when the baby would come over" Ryan said.

"How are your parents taking it?" Gabriella asked.

"They are so excited. We are rooting for a boy" Ryan said.

"Maybe it will happen" Gabriella said.

"You still don't want to know the sex until it's born?" Ryan asked.

"Yeah, I want to be surprised" Gabriella said.

A couple hours later, everyone had left. Troy and Gabriella were relaxing in the living room.

"I am so excited that in two weeks, the baby will be here" Gabriella said.

"I know I wait to finally meet him or her" Troy said.

"Are you going to stay here once the baby is born?" Gabriella asked curiously.

"If you want me to, I will" Troy said.

"I want you to. Even though it's been crazy the last eight months, I love you and I don't want you to live anywhere else" Gabriella said.

Troy leaned in and kissed Gabriella's lips. Gabriella deepened the kiss. Troy pulled away and smiled.

"We don't have to do anything, babe. I want you to be comfortable" Troy said.

"I want to" Gabriella said smiling and kissing Troy again.

Troy lifted Gabriella carefully into his arms and walked upstairs. The couple made love into the early morning. Gabriella couldn't be happier knowing that he baby was going to be okay.


	17. It's Time

A week and a half later, Troy was downstairs working on some paperwork for work that he needed to get done by the end of the month. Gabriella was upstairs taking a nap. She had been really tired the last few days and was sleeping most of the time. Gabriella turned over in bed and felt a sharp pain in her stomach. She brushed it off thinking the baby had kicked her too hard. Fifteen minutes later, the pain that Gabriella had felt before had returned, but stronger. She moaned in her sleep and opened her eyes. Gabriella didn't know if the pain she was feeling was real until she got out of bed. The pain came back stronger and she cried in pain. Gabriella walked out of the bedroom clutching her stomach. She walked downstairs carefully and went into the kitchen where Troy was working on his paperwork.

"Troy?" Gabriella called in pain.

Troy looked up and saw Gabriella clutching her stomach and tears running down her face. He got up from the table and walked over to her.

"It's time" Gabriella cried.

"Okay, let me get your bag and my keys and we will go. Breathe Brie" Troy said.

Troy ran upstairs and picked up Gabriella's hospital bag that she had packed and went downstairs quickly. He grabbed his keys and took Gabriella's hand. The couple walked to the car and Troy put Gabriella's bag in the backseat. He opened the passenger seat door and helped Gabriella get into the car. Troy closed the door and went to the driver's side and got in. He drove to the hospital and helped Gabriella out of the car. The couple entered the hospital and a nurse with a wheelchair approached them.

"My girlfriend's in labor" Troy said.

"Okay, what's her name?" the nurse asked.

"Gabriella Montez" Troy said.

The nurse and Troy helped Gabriella sit down in the wheelchair. The nurse wheeled Gabriella to the elevator. The three adults entered the elevator and Troy entwined Gabriella's fingers with his. The elevator doors opened and the nurse wheeled Gabriella to the reception desk.

"This is Gabriella Montez and she is in labor, please call her doctor" the nurse said to the receptionist.

The nurse then wheeled Gabriella into a hospital room.

"Okay Gabriella please put this gown on and take everything off except your bra" the nurse said handing Gabriella a gown.

As soon as the nurse left, Gabriella moaned in pain. She leaned against the bed.

"It's okay Brie, I am right here" Troy said holding her hand.

After the contraction passed, Gabriella then changed into the hospital gown that the nurse had given her. Troy tied the back and helped Gabriella onto the hospital bed.

"Are you nervous?" Troy asked.

"Yes, I have never been so scared in my entire life" Gabriella said.

"There is nothing to worry about baby. I am here and Dr. Leon is going to be here" Troy said kissing her hand as he sat down in the chair next to the hospital bed.

There was a knock on the door and Dr. Leon entered the room.

"Hey guys, how are you feeling Gabriella?" Dr. Leon asked sitting on the edge of the hospital bed.

"Okay. In a lot of pain but I'm okay" Gabriella said.

"I need to check how far along you are okay? Just relax, and if there is a contraction, tell me and I will stop and then continue after it has passed" Dr. Leon said washing her hands.

Dr. Leon put latex gloves on and spread Gabriella's legs apart. Gabriella held Troy's hand tightly. Dr. Leon came up and smiled.

"You are only two centimeters, Gabriella. You have a long way to go. Can I get you guys anything?" Dr. Leon asked.

Troy looked at Gabriella and she shook her head.

"No but thank you" Troy said.

"I will be back in a little while to check you again" Dr. Leon said leaving the room.

Troy turned to Gabriella.

"Do you need anything?" Troy asked Gabriella.

"Not right now. But, can you call everyone and tell them?" Gabriella asked as she put her hand on her bump.

"Yeah, I will do that right now. Do you want our parents to come now or after?" Troy asked.

"They can come now, if they want" Gabriella said.

"Okay, I will be back soon" Troy said kissing Gabriella's lips.

Troy went into the hallway and called his parents, Gabriella's mother, and Ryan. He then walked back into the hospital room and saw Gabriella breathing through a contraction. Troy sat down in his chair that he had previously and took Gabriella's hand in his.

"Breathe, Brie. It's okay" Troy said.

After the contraction passed, Gabriella looked at Troy.

"Did you call everyone?" Gabriella asked.

"Yes I did. My parents and your mom are on their way. Ryan told me to tell you good luck" Troy said.

"Okay, how are you holding up?" Gabriella asked.

"I'm doing pretty well. Scared like you are but everything will be fine" Troy said.

A few minutes later, there was a knock on the door. A nurse poked her head in.

"Gabriella, you have some visitors" the nurse said.

"Send them in please" Gabriella said.

Gabriella's mom and Troy's parents came into the room.

"How are you feeling, sweetie?" Lucille asked Gabriella.

"In pain" Gabriella said.

"Did Dr. Leon come in and check you?" Maria asked her daughter.

"Yes, I am two centimeters dilated. I have a long way to go" Gabriella said sinking into the pillows that were behind her.

"Are you still going to do this naturally?" Lucille asked.

"Yeah, unless it becomes unbearable" Gabriella said.

"How far apart are the contractions?" Maria asked.

"Fifteen minutes apart when we left and now I think they are about ten minutes" Gabriella said.

"Oh. We are going to be in the waiting room if you need us" Maria said kissing her daughter's head.

"Okay" Gabriella said weakly.

Troy's parents and Maria left the room. Gabriella grabbed Troy's hand.

"Don't leave me Troy, please" Gabriella whined.

"I'm not going anywhere" Troy said kissing her cheek.

Gabriella felt a contraction coming and gripped Troy's hand.

"Breathe, Brie. You are doing great" Troy said.

Gabriella breathed through the contraction. After it passed, Gabriella's face had a pained expression.

"It really hurts, Troy" Gabriella said.

"I know baby, I know. You are doing amazing. I love you" Troy said kissing Gabriella's lips.

"I love you too" Gabriella said.

An hour later, there was a knock on the door. Dr. Leon came into the room.

"How are you feeling, Gabriella?" Dr. Leon asked.

"It hurts" Gabriella said.

"I know, honey. You can always get your epidural if you want it" Dr. Leon said.

"No, I can live with the pain" Gabriella said.

Dr. Leon smiled. Troy kissed Gabriella's head.

"I need to check you okay?" Dr. Leon said.

Dr. Leon pulled the blankets off of Gabriella and exposed her lower body. Gabriella spread her legs apart. Dr. Leon put her gloves on and examined Gabriella. She then put the blanket back over her legs.

"You are four centimeters, Gabriella" Dr. Leon said.

"How many does she need to be in total?" Troy asked Dr. Leon.

"Ten, when the baby comes down, Gabriella will push and the baby will stretch the size even more" Dr. Leon explained to Troy.

"Okay" Troy said.

"Page the nurse if the pain gets to be unbearable" Dr. Leon said.

"I will" Gabriella said.

"You are going to have a baby in a matter of hours, babe. How do you feel?" Troy asked.

"We are never having sex again. If I get pregnant with your child, I will shoot you" Gabriella said in pain.

Troy smiled.

"Breathe, sweetheart" Troy coached.

Gabriella breathed through the contraction and then relaxed.

"I am going to take a nap. I am really tired" Gabriella said.

"Go for it, babe. I will be right here if you need me" Troy said.

Gabriella turned to her side carefully and fell asleep. Troy got up from his chair and kissed Gabriella's head softly.

"I am going to update everyone in the waiting room. I will be right back" Troy said quietly.

"Okay" Gabriella whispered.

Troy left the hospital room and went into the waiting room to update their families. Gabriella was happy that Troy was by her side.


	18. Benjamin James Castro

Troy walked into the waiting room where his parents, Gabriella's mother, and Ryan, were sitting. He sat down in a chair and sighed. Troy shook Ryan's hand as he sat down.

"How is she, Troy?" Maria asked.

"She's hanging in there. She made it clear that we are never having sex again because she doesn't want to go through the pain again" Troy said.

"Is she in a lot of pain?" Lucille asked.

"Yeah, but she's coping with it well" Troy said.

"How far along is she?" Maria asked.

"She's four centimeters" Troy said.

"Wow, she's been in labor for how long?" Maria asked.

"Six hours" Troy said.

"Could I go see her?" Ryan asked quietly.

Everyone looked at Ryan.

"I know that I have given everyone the impression that I am a horrible boyfriend and that I don't deserve Gabriella, but she is having my child. I want to make sure she is okay" Ryan explained.

"I think she would like that. Come on I will take you to her room" Troy said.

Ryan and Troy walked to Gabriella's hospital room. Before, Troy opened the door he looked at Ryan.

"She's in a lot of pain. If she screams at you, don't take offense to it" Troy warned.

"Thanks for the warning" Ryan said.

Troy opened the door and poked his head in.

"You have a visitor, is it okay to come in?" Troy asked.

"Yeah, I just had a contraction so I have time" Gabriella said.

Troy and Ryan walked into the room.

"How are you feeling, Gab?" Ryan asked.

"What are you doing here? I thought that we agreed that you were going to come in a couple days? I'm in excruciating pain, but other than that, I am great" Gabriella said.

"I didn't want to be sitting in the house while the mother of my child was giving birth. I'm sorry for everything, Gabriella. For all the things I did to make you not trust me. We will always be family because of our baby" Ryan said.

"I am going to step out so you both can talk" Troy said.

Gabriella and Ryan looked at Troy and nodded. Troy left the room.

"Are you scared?" Ryan asked.

"Yeah, I'm petrified" Gabriella said.

"Are you going to use pain medication?" Ryan asked.

"No, I want to do it naturally" Gabriella said.

"You were always a strong woman" Ryan said.

Gabriella smiled. Her face then turned to a pained expression. Gabriella took Ryan's hand as she breathed through a contraction. After it was over, Gabriella's body relaxed.

"Are you okay?" Ryan asked.

"Yeah" Gabriella said.

"I am going to bring Troy back in here. Good luck Gabriella" Ryan said.

"Thank you" Gabriella said.

Ryan left the hospital room and went into the waiting room.

"She told me to send you in" Ryan said.

"Okay thank you" Troy said getting up.

Troy walked to Gabriella's hospital room and opened the door.

"How are you doing?" Troy asked as he took his seat next to the bed.

"Fine, I just had a contraction, when Ryan was here" Gabriella said.

"Oh, did he freak out?" Troy asked.

"Kind of, but he tried to keep his cool" Gabriella said.

There was a knock on the door and Dr. Leon came in.

"How's it going Gabriella? Do you want the epidural?" Dr. Leon asked.

"It's going. The contractions are getting closer together which is making them more painful. No I don't want it. Is there anything else that can be used for pain?" Gabriella asked.

"You could take a warm bath. It helps numb the contractions intensity and relaxes you also" Dr. Leon suggested.

Gabriella looked at Troy.

"It's your decision, babe" Troy said.

Gabriella thought for a minute.

"I will take the bath" Gabriella said.

"Okay, here let's get you up" Dr. Leon said.

Dr. Leon and Troy helped Gabriella to the tub that was in the corner of the hospital room. They helped her into the tub and took her hospital gown off. Gabriella closed her eyes and smiled.

"You are smiling and you are in labor, I think that is illegal Brie" Troy joked.

"It feels so good" Gabriella said.

"Page me when you want to get out and I will come and help you get back into bed, okay?" Dr. Leon said.

"Okay" Gabriella said.

Dr. Leon left the room.

"Are you feeling better?" Troy asked.

"Yeah, it feels so good" Gabriella said.

An hour later, Gabriella pushed the call button.

"What's up, Brie?" Troy asked.

"I want to go for a walk" Gabriella said.

Dr. Leon came into the room.

"Are you ready to get out?" Dr. Leon asked.

"Yeah, can I go for a walk?" Gabriella asked.

"Let me check you, and then I will decide" Dr. Leon said.

Dr. Leon and Troy helped Gabriella out of the tub and to put a new hospital gown on. Gabriella then lied back down and spread her legs apart. Dr. Leon examined her and came up smiling.

"You are at six. It won't be long" Dr. Leon said.

"How long do you think?" Gabriella asked.

"Probably three hours" Dr. Leon said putting the sheet over Gabriella's legs.

"So can I take a walk?" Gabriella asked.

"Yes, just take it easy though" Dr. Leon said.

"I will make sure she does" Troy said.

Dr. Leon left the room.

"Do you need help getting off the bed?" Troy asked.

"I think so" Gabriella said sliding to the edge of the bed.

Troy helped her get off the bed. The couple then walked hand in hand down the maternity hallway.

"Do you feel like walking past the waiting room? Everyone is probably dying to see you" Troy said.

"Yeah, wait though" Gabriella said closing her eyes.

Troy let Gabriella lean against him. Gabriella breathed through the contraction and cried. She gripped Troy's shirt.

"It hurts" Gabriella said as tears ran down her face.

"I know, babe. I know. It's almost over though" Troy said wiping Gabriella's tears away.

Troy wrapped his arms around Gabriella and rubbed her lower back.

"Do you still want to walk by the waiting room?" Troy asked.

"Yeah" Gabriella said.

Troy and Gabriella walked to the waiting room. Everyone smiled when they saw Gabriella. They all kissed Gabriella's cheek.

"We were just coming to visit" Troy said.

"How are you feeling, sweetie?" Maria asked.

"Pain, and a lot of it" Gabriella said.

"How far along are you?" Lucille asked.

"Six" Gabriella said simply.

"You are so close, sweetheart. I am so proud of you" Maria said.

Gabriella closed her eyes and bit her lip. Troy held her in his arms and rubbed her back.

"Breathe, babe. You are doing so well. I am so proud of you" Troy said.

Gabriella breathed through the contraction and relaxed when it ended.

"I think you need to take her back to her room Troy" Lucille said.

"Yeah I know" Troy said.

Troy helped Gabriella back to her hospital room and got her back into bed.

"Your water just broke" Troy said stepping over the liquid on the floor.

"Good" Gabriella said.

Gabriella relaxed as she got comfortable in bed again. It had been an hour since Dr. Leon had come in to check on Gabriella. Gabriella took a deep breath and was hit with the strongest contraction she had yet. She curled up in the bed and had tears running down her face.

"It's okay Brie. You are doing amazing. I love you so much" Troy said.

"I want it out already!" Gabriella yelled.

"I know babe. The baby is almost here" Troy said rubbing her back.

Dr. Leon came into the hospital room.

"How are you doing, sweetie?" Dr. Leon asked.

"So much pain" Gabriella said as tears cascaded down her face.

"I want to check you okay?" Dr. Leon said.

Gabriella spread her legs apart. Dr. Leon examined her and came up smiling.

"You are fully dilated, Gabriella. I am going to go get two of my nurses and then we can start pushing" Dr. Leon said.

Gabriella nodded. Dr. Leon left the room.

"This is it babe. I am going to go tell the waiting room gang what's going on, okay? I will be right back" Troy said.

"Okay" Gabriella said.

Troy ran out of the hospital room and into the waiting room.

"Gabriella is fully dilated. She is going to start pushing" Troy announced.

"Great, come back when the baby is born" Maria said.

"I will. I have to go back there" Troy said.

Troy ran back to the hospital room and opened the door. Dr. Leon was setting up her equipment around Gabriella. Troy took his seat next to Gabriella and held her hand.

"Okay, Gabriella when I tell you to, I need you to push for ten seconds" Dr. Leon said.

Gabriella nodded.

"Okay Gabriella, take a deep breath and push" Dr. Leon said.

Gabriella took a deep breath and pushed hard. After ten seconds, Gabriella fell back against the bed.

"Great job, baby" Troy said.

"Gabriella, I need you to push again" Dr. Leon said.

Gabriella took a deep breath and pushed. She screamed and fell back against the bed.

"I can see the head, Gabriella. The baby is almost here. You need to push again, sweetie" Dr. Leon said.

Gabriella had sweat dripping from her forehead. She looked at Troy.

"I can't. I am too tired" Gabriella said.

"Baby, yes you can. You have come so far. You only have a matter of minutes until you get to meet your baby" Troy said.

Gabriella looked at Dr. Leon.

"I'm ready" Gabriella said.

"Okay, I need a big push" Dr. Leon said.

Gabriella took a deep breath and pushed. She fell against the bed and tried to regain her breath.

"The head is out, one more push Gabriella" Dr. Leon said.

"You can do this Brie" Troy said as he held her hand.

Gabriella took a deep breath and pushed. She felt the baby leave her body and screamed. Dr. Leon put the baby on Gabriella's chest.

"It's a boy" Dr. Leon said.

Gabriella looked at her son and had tears running down her face.

"What's his name?" Dr. Leon asked.

"Benjamin James Castro" Gabriella said smiling.


	19. The Families Meet Ben

It had been thirty minutes since Gabriella had given birth to Benjamin or Ben, as she nicknamed him. Gabriella looked down at the blue blanket that covered her son and smiled. Troy kissed Gabriella's lips softly.

"You did a great job baby. I am so proud of you" Troy said.

"Thank you. I think you should go to the waiting room and tell the crowd. Our mothers are probably dying to know. Send Ryan in first out of all of them though. It's his son" Gabriella said.

"I will" Troy said as he walked out the door.

Troy walked down the hall to the waiting room. He smiled when everyone looked at him.

"What happened?" Maria asked.

"I am proud to announce that you have a son and a grandson" Troy said.

Everyone yelled in excitement. Maria hugged Troy and kissed his cheek.

"She wants Ryan to go in first" Troy said.

"Me?" Ryan asked.

"He's your son" Troy said.

Ryan shook Troy's hand. He walked to Gabriella's hospital room and took a deep breath. Ryan opened the door and walked into the room. Gabriella looked up from Ben and smiled at Ryan.

"Would you like to meet your son, Ryan?" Gabriella asked.

Ryan walked closer to Gabriella and sat in the chair that was next to the bed. He looked at his son that was in Gabriella's arms and smiled.

"What's his name?" Ryan asked.

"Benjamin James Castro" Gabriella said.

"You gave him my last name?" Ryan asked confused.

"It's your son, Ryan and he always will be" Gabriella said.

Ryan smiled and looked at his son. He couldn't stop smiling.

"Would you like to hold him?" Gabriella asked.

Ryan nodded. Gabriella carefully put Ben in Ryan's arms. Ryan looked down at Ben and released a tear. He observed Ben's features.

"He has your nose and mouth" Ryan said.

"He has your hair" Gabriella said.

"About the custody schedule, when can I have him? My parents are dying to meet him" Ryan said.

"You have him this weekend. I have him next weekend" Gabriella said.

"Okay. I will call you to find out the details" Ryan said.

"Sounds good" Gabriella said.

"I will let you rest. Thank you for letting me meet him today" Ryan said as he put Ben back into Gabriella's arms.

"No problem" Gabriella said.

Ryan left the hospital room and smiled. He walked down the hall to the waiting room.

"I'm a daddy to a beautiful baby boy" Ryan said proudly.

"It's a boy?!" Lucille and Maria screeched excitedly.

Ryan nodded.

"Maria, go meet your grandson" Ryan said.

Maria walked to Gabriella's hospital room and opened the door. She saw her daughter holding her grandson and tears fell from her eyes.

"Mom, this is Ben" Gabriella said.

Maria looked at her grandson and smiled. She came closer to the bed.

"He's beautiful, Gabi. Can grandma hold him?" Maria asked.

"Yeah" Gabriella said putting Ben into her mother's arms.

"He looks like you did when you were born" Maria said.

Gabriella smiled.

"He definitely has the dark hair down" Gabriella giggled.

"How are you feeling?" Maria asked her daughter.

"A little sore but other than that I feel amazing" Gabriella said.

"That's how I was when you were born. I screamed and yelled but once I held you for the first time all of that went away. I couldn't believe I was a mother. Daddy would be proud of you" Maria said.

Gabriella sniffled and wiped her tears away. Her father had died five years ago from cancer. She missed him every day and wished that he was here to meet his grandson.

"Should I send Lucille and Jack in?" Maria asked.

"Yeah and then I am passing out" Gabriella said yawning.

"Okay sweetheart" Maria said.

Maria looked at Ben and kissed his head softly and then put him into Gabriella's arms. Maria kissed Gabriella's cheek and left the room. She walked down the hall to the waiting room and smiled.

"That is most beautiful baby I have ever seen" Maria said wiping her tears.

Troy and Ryan smiled.

"Lucille and Jack, she wants you to go back there" Maria said.

Lucille and Jack walked to Gabriella's hospital room and opened the door.

"Gabi, how are you feeling?" Lucille asked.

"Sore, but amazing" Gabriella said.

"He's adorable. What's his name?" Jack asked.

"Benjamin James Castro but I am going to call him Ben for short" Gabriella said.

"Were you scared?" Lucille asked.

"Petrified. Troy kept me calm though. Would you like to hold him?" Gabriella asked.

"Of course, if it's alright with you" Lucille said.

"It's more than alright" Gabriella said putting Ben into Lucille's arms.

Lucille looked down at the newborn in her arms. She smiled and kissed Ben's head softly.

"He looks like you, Gabi" Jack said.

"A little bit. Ryan said he has my mouth and nose" Gabriella said.

"How did Troy hold up?"Lucille asked.

"He was calm. I was surprised. When I would be in pain, he told me everything was going to be fine and that I was doing great" Gabriella said.

"That's my son. Even though it isn't his child, he will always be there for you and Ben. He loves you both" Jack said.

"I am so lucky to have him" Gabriella said.

"Well, we will let you rest. You have had a big day" Lucille said placing Ben into Gabriella's arms.

"We will send Troy in" Jack said.

"Thank you and thanks for coming" Gabriella said.

Lucille kissed Gabriella's cheek.

"You are very welcome. You are like our daughter" Lucille said.

Gabriella smiled. Lucille and Jack left the hospital room. A few minutes later, there was a knock on the door.

"Come in" Gabriella said.

Troy opened the door and smiled.

"How do you feel mommy?" Troy asked as he sat down next to Gabriella on the hospital bed.

"Tired and sore" Gabriella said yawning.

"How about I put Ben in his crib so you can get some sleep?" Troy suggested.

Gabriella nodded. She put Ben into Troy's arms and Troy put Ben into his crib. Troy then walked to the hospital bed.

"Do you want me to stay?" Troy asked.

Gabriella nodded. Troy then got onto the bed. Gabriella put her head on Troy's chest and fell asleep. The next morning, Ben's cries woke Gabriella up. She got up from the hospital bed and went to Ben's crib and picked him up. Despite the pain in her abdomen, Gabriella was feeling better. Gabriella looked at Ben and thought that he might be hungry. She walked to the hospital bed and pulled down her hospital gown. Gabriella put Ben up to her breast and he latched on and consumed his morning meal. Troy woke up and saw Gabriella feeding Ben.

"How are you feeling today?" Troy asked.

"Better, just my stomach is a little sore" Gabriella said.

"It will go away soon. How's Ben?" Troy asked as he looked at the newborn who was consuming his morning meal.

"He's fine but really hungry" Gabriella said wincing as Ben sucked too hard.

"Are you okay?" Troy asked.

"Yeah, he is just tugging too hard" Gabriella said.

"I'm sorry sweetie" Troy said.

"It's okay" Gabriella said as Ben pulled away from her.

"Maybe after a few times, the pain will lessen" Troy said.

"Maybe" Gabriella patting Ben's back and waiting for him to burp.

"When can you come home?" Troy asked as he looked at Ben, who had fallen asleep in Gabriella's arms.

"I don't know, maybe you should page Dr. Leon and ask" Gabriella said.

Troy pressed the call button and a few minutes later, Dr. Leon came into the room.

"How are you feeling Gabriella?" Dr. Leon asked.

"Fine, when can I go home?" Gabriella asked as she held a sleeping Ben in her arms.

"I just need to examine you and then you can leave" Dr. Leon asked.

"Okay" Gabriella said putting Ben into Troy's arms.

Dr. Leon washed her hands and put latex gloves on. She then sat at the foot of the bed. Gabriella spread her legs apart. Dr. Leon examined her and smiled.

"You are healing up nicely. Are you still sore?" Dr. Leon asked.

"A little bit" Gabriella said.

"Take it easy when you go home. Don't overdo it. You have Troy, let him help you out with Ben" Dr. Leon said.

"I will" Gabriella said looking at Troy who was holding Ben.

"You can leave. I want to see you in a couple weeks, to see if you have healed completely" Dr. Leon said.

"Okay" Gabriella said.

Dr. Leon left the room. Gabriella looked at Troy.

"Are you ready to go home?" Troy asked.

"Yeah" Gabriella said getting up carefully.

"Don't push yourself babe" Troy said.

Gabriella walked to the foot of the bed and retrieved her clothes. She then walked to the bathroom and changed out of the hospital gown. Gabriella came out of the bathroom and was ready to go.

"Are you ready?" Troy asked.

"Yeah" Gabriella said.

The couple walked out of the hospital. Gabriella put Ben into his car seat that was in the back seat of Troy's car. She then closed the door. Gabriella knew that this was the start of her life. She couldn't wait to see Ben grow up.


	20. Passionate Love Is Not Easy

A nurse came into the hospital room with a wheelchair and smiled. Gabriella sat in the chair and Troy put Ben into her arms. The nurse rolled Gabriella down the hall and out of the hospital. Once they had got to the car, Troy took Ben out of Gabriella arms and put him into his car seat. He strapped Ben into the seat and closed the door. Gabriella thanked the nurse and got out of the chair. Troy helped Gabriella into the car and closed the door. He then went to the driver's side and got in. Troy started the car and drove home. On their way home, Ben started to cry. Gabriella looked in the back seat and saw Ben crying.

"Sh. Ben, we are almost home, baby" Gabriella said.

Ben's cries became quieter and Gabriella saw his eyes close. Troy pulled into the driveway and parked the car. Gabriella got of the car and opened the backseat door. She then unbuckled Ben's car seat and picked her son up. Troy met Gabriella at the front of the car.

"Do you need help?" Troy asked.

"Can you shut the backseat door?" Gabriella asked as she looked at the sleeping newborn in her arms.

"Yeah" Troy said as he walked to the backseat door and closed it.

Troy then walked back to the front door and unlocked it. Gabriella walked in and sat in the living room with Ben in her arms. Ben started to cry as Gabriella sat down.

"Are you hungry sweetie?" Gabriella asked the newborn.

Gabriella pulled her shirt and bra down and put Ben's mouth to her breast. Ben latched on and enjoyed his meal. Troy came into the living room and smiled.

"How's he doing?" Troy asked as he sat down next to Gabriella.

"He's hungry" Gabriella said looking at Ben who was finishing his meal.

Gabriella took Ben off her breast and put her shirt and bra back into place. She then patted her son's back until he burped.

"Can you hold him while I go change?" Gabriella asked.

"Of course, Uncle Troy to the rescue" Troy said.

Gabriella rolled her eyes playfully. She then carefully put Ben into Troy's arms. Gabriella went upstairs and changed her clothes. She then came back downstairs in sweats and a t-shirt.

"How's he doing?" Gabriella asked sitting next to Troy.

"He's great. I think he is about to fall asleep" Troy said.

Gabriella looked at her son who was fighting sleep. She took him out of Troy's arms.

"I am going to put him into his crib" Gabriella said.

"Okay, call me if you need some help" Troy said.

"I will" Gabriella said as she went upstairs.

Gabriella walked into the nursery and put Ben into his crib. She kissed his forehead and left the room. Gabriella walked downstairs and went into the living room. She sat down on the couch next to Troy.

"Is he asleep?" Troy asked.

"Yeah, he should be out for a while" Gabriella said.

Troy looked at Gabriella and smiled. Gabriella got the message and shook her head.

"No Troy" Gabriella said.

Troy moved closer to Gabriella and kissed her head. He then kissed her lips softly.

"I can't Troy" Gabriella said.

"Why not?" Troy asked.

"I am not back to normal yet" Gabriella said.

"What do you mean back to normal?" Troy asked.

"I'm fat, my boobs are gorging with milk, and I am sore" Gabriella said.

"Baby" Troy said understanding her reasoning.

Troy moved Gabriella's body so she was looking at him.

"You are perfect. You just had a baby. If you don't feel comfortable having sex yet, I am completely fine with it. I don't want to push you. You are so beautiful, Brie" Troy said sincerely.

"I want to try it but I don't know if I will be in pain or not" Gabriella said leaning her head against Troy's shoulder.

"You could always try it and see how it feels. If it's painful, let me know and we will stop" Troy said.

Gabriella thought for a minute. She then looked at Troy and nodded.

"You want to try it? We need to take it easy though" Troy said.

"Okay" Gabriella said.

Troy and Gabriella walked upstairs. Gabriella peeked into Ben's room and saw that he was still sleeping. She took the baby monitor and turned it on. Gabriella then went into the bedroom and put the monitor next to the bed. Troy looked at Gabriella and smiled. He walked closer to her and they shared a fiery kiss. Troy started to take off Gabriella's sweater as Gabriella took off his shirt. Troy then took her shirt off. As soon as they both were in nothing but their underwear, Troy pulled back from the kiss.

"Are you sure you want to do this? We can wait" Troy said.

"I need you" Gabriella said.

Troy kissed Gabriella passionately and lifted her into his arms. They kissed until Troy fell onto the bed with Gabriella. Troy was on top of Gabriella. He kissed her lips and then made a line of kisses from her neck to her bellybutton. He then carefully removed Gabriella's underwear. Troy looked at Gabriella to make sure she was okay and then entered her. Gabriella gasped and grabbed Troy's shoulders.

"I love you baby" Troy said.

"I love you" Gabriella said.

After ten minutes of lovemaking, Gabriella closed her eyes tightly.

"Troy?" Gabriella asked.

"Hmm?" Troy asked as he kissed her neck.

"We need to stop" Gabriella said painfully.

Troy stopped and got off Gabriella. He put his boxers back on and put a blanket over Gabriella's body.

"Are you okay? Did I hurt you?" Troy asked concerned.

"No it's not you. It's just painful. I'm sorry Troy" Gabriella said turning away from him.

Troy leaned over Gabriella and rubbed her back.

"Baby, it's okay. Remember, I am following what you tell me. If you don't feel ready, then we don't need to do anything right now" Troy reassured her.

"I am a horrible girlfriend" Gabriella said as tears cascaded down her face.

"Brie, you are not a horrible girlfriend. You had a baby two days ago. It's normal" Troy said.

"I wanted to have sex with you, I really did. It's not fair" Gabriella cried.

"Sweetheart, it's fine. Don't worry about it" Troy said kissing her lips.

Gabriella heard Ben cry on the baby monitor.

"Don't move. I got him" Troy said walking out of the room.

Troy walked into Ben's room and saw him lying on his back and crying. He picked Ben up and carried him around the room. Ben's cries turned into whimpers. Troy looked at Ben and saw his eyes start to close again. He put Ben into his crib.

"Is he okay?" Gabriella asked.

"Yeah, he's fine" Troy said kissing Gabriella's lips.

Later that day, Gabriella was in the kitchen. Troy came into the room with Ben in his arms.

"Look who's awake and happy" Troy said as he entered the room.

Gabriella turned around and smiled. She walked over to her boyfriend and took Ben from his arms. Gabriella looked at Ben and smiled. She kissed his head softly.

"Did he just wake up?" Gabriella asked.

"Yeah" Troy said.

"I am going to go check his diaper. Can you start dinner?" Gabriella asked.

"Sure" Troy said.

Gabriella walked out of the kitchen and walked upstairs to the nursery. She set Ben on the changing table and unbuttoned his bottoms. Gabriella took the dirty diaper off of Ben and threw it away in the trashcan that was next to the changing table. She then took a new diaper from a bag and brought the wipes and put them on the table. Gabriella cleaned Ben up and then put a fresh diaper on him.

"That's better. Let's go see what Uncle Troy is doing" Gabriella said.

Gabriella picked Ben up and carried him downstairs. She then saw Troy watching a basketball game on TV. Gabriella went to the couch and sat down next to him with Ben in her arms.

"Did he need to be changed?" Troy asked.

"Yeah, now he's fine" Gabriella said looking at the sleeping newborn in her arms.

Later that night, Gabriella had just finished putting Ben to bed. She walked out of the nursery and went into the master bedroom. Gabriella saw Troy taking his shirt off and smiled. She walked up behind him and wrapped her arms around his waist.

"I'm really sorry about earlier" Gabriella confessed.

"Hey, it's fine. I want you to be comfortable. I don't want to push you into anything" Troy said.

"I know and thank you. I am really sore down in that area" Gabriella said kissing Troy's back.

"I know baby. I know you want to have sex. It's been a while, but whatever you feel comfortable with is what I care about" Troy said.

Gabriella started thinking and came up with an idea.

"Can we try again?" Gabriella asked.

"Are you sure, Brie?" Troy asked.

"I just want to try. Just go slow and be gentle, Troy" Gabriella said.

"I will" Troy said.

Gabriella took her clothes off, while Troy his off. Troy sat naked on the edge of the bed. Gabriella walked over to him and sat on his lap so she was looking at him.

"Are you ready?" Troy asked.

"Yeah, but remember, go slow and be gentle" Gabriella said reminding him.

"I know. If you start to feel pain, don't hesitate to stop me okay?" Troy said.

"Okay" Gabriella said.

Gabriella kissed Troy's lips passionately. Troy brought Gabriella's body closer to him. He entered her and she gasped, but smiled. Troy started making love to Gabriella slowly, but passionately.

"Troy!" Gabriella moaned.

"I love you Brie" Troy said.

Their bodies moved with each other. Troy kissed Gabriella's lips and smiled. Gabriella wrapped her arms around Troy's neck.

"Troy, faster please" Gabriella moaned.

Troy and Gabriella continued making love to each other. A few hours later, Gabriella was sleeping and Troy got up to take a shower. He kissed Gabriella's cheek. Troy knew that Gabriella was the woman he wanted to be with forever.


	21. I Will Never Let You Go

The next morning Gabriella woke up to the sound of Ben crying. She picked up the monitor and got out of bed. Gabriella walked to her son's room and picked Ben up. She looked at Ben and kissed his head.

"What's wrong sweetie? Do you need to be changed?" Gabriella asked the newborn.

Gabriella brought Ben to the changing table and unbuttoned his outfit. She then took off Ben's diaper and saw that he didn't need to be changed.

"Are you hungry baby?" Gabriella asked the newborn.

Gabriella picked Ben up and walked to the rocking chair that was in the room. She sat down in the chair and pulled down her shirt. Gabriella brought Ben closer to her body and he latched onto her breast. Ben started enjoying his meal. Gabriella smiled. She heard footsteps coming toward the room. Gabriella looked up and saw Troy leaning against the door frame.

"How's he doing?" Troy asked.

"He's fine. He was hungry" Gabriella said.

Ben pulled away from Gabriella. Gabriella held Ben up against her body and patted his back. Once Gabriella finished burping Ben she kissed Troy's lips.

"Can you watch him for a minute? I have to get cleaned up" Gabriella said.

"Yeah" Troy said.

Gabriella walked to the master bedroom and changed her shirt. She then walked back into the nursery and took Ben from Troy's arms.

"Babe, can we talk for a minute?" Gabriella asked as she put Ben his day chair.

"Sure, what's on your mind Brie?"Troy asked as he sat down in the living room.

"I know this might come out weird, but do you see a future with us?" Gabriella asked.

Troy looked at Gabriella. He took her hand and kissed her cheek.

"Yes. You and I have been inseparable since we were kids. Ben has brought us even closer and made us express emotions that we have never thought would be felt between us. I love you Brie. I don't want to let our love go" Troy said.

Gabriella smiled and kissed Troy's lips.

"You would be a stepfather to Ben. What do you think of that?" Gabriella asked.

"Ben is the greatest newborn I have ever met. I know that Ryan didn't want me around at first, but he has seen me step up and be there for you even though Ben isn't my child. I think he would be happy" Troy said.

"Really?" Gabriella asked.

"Yes, what are you thinking about Brie?" Troy asked.

"I was just thinking about what would happen to us in the future. Would we stay together and just date like we are now or would we get married? Ben needs stability. I don't want him to meet every guy I date. I want him to meet one and be able to have a good relationship with him" Gabriella said.

Troy smiled and kissed Gabriella's lips.

"Then I will be the only man his mother dates" Troy said.

"You would want to take on a child that isn't yours?" Gabriella asked.

"I love you Gabriella, and I love Ben. Even though he isn't mine, I want to be a part of both of your lives forever. Yes, it might be a little difficult with a newborn, but I want us to be a family" Troy said.

Gabriella had tears running down her face. Troy wiped them away.

"I love you. Ben will love you. Ryan likes you. What do we do now?" Gabriella asked.

"I think that maybe marriage would be a possibility" Troy said.

"You would want to marry me?" Gabriella asked looking at Troy.

"Yes. You are perfect to me. How we got to this point was the easy part. I want to see you grow as a woman and I want to see Ben grow up to the amazing man that I know he will become" Troy said.

"I remember when we were kids and we played house, you and I were married with a baby. You always told me everything was going to be okay in the end. Now, I believe it" Gabriella said.

Troy smiled at Gabriella. He leaned in and kissed her lips softly. Troy lifted Gabriella into his arms.

"Troy?" Gabriella asked.

"Yes babe?" Troy asked.

"Make love to me" Gabriella whispered.

Troy smiled.

"You aren't sore anymore?" Troy asked.

"No, please I need you" Gabriella said.

Troy kissed Gabriella's lips passionately. He took Gabriella upstairs. Troy put Gabriella on the bed gently. He took Gabriella's clothes off until she was only in her bra. Gabriella took Troy's clothes off.

"Are you ready?" Troy asked.

Gabriella smiled and nodded. Troy kissed Gabriella's lips passionately. The couple made love with passion. Later that afternoon, Gabriella was holding Ben in her arms. She walked to the living room and sat down on the couch. Gabriella pulled her shirt down and put Ben up to her breast. Ben latched on and had his afternoon meal. Troy came into the living room and smiled.

"Look who's awake" Troy said looking at Ben.

"He just woke up" Gabriella said as Ben pulled away from her.

Gabriella looked at Ben and smiled. She kissed his head softly.

"Give to me and you go get cleaned up" Troy said.

"Okay" Gabriella said putting Ben into Troy's arms.

"When is Ryan coming to get him?" Troy asked as Gabriella walked upstairs.

"At four" Gabriella said.

Gabriella came downstairs a few minutes later.

"He's going to be with Ryan for the weekend only right?" Troy asked.

"Yeah, that's enough time for Ryan to introduce him to his family" Gabriella said.

"That's good. I am glad both of you are getting along with each other" Troy said.

"Me too. If we were still arguing, who knows what would happen" Gabriella said.

Gabriella looked at her son who was in Troy's arms. She smiled.

"You are a natural" Gabriella said.

Troy smiled.

"He just fell asleep again. For a newborn that is only a week old, he sleeps a lot during the day. I wish he could sleep like this at night" Troy said.

"Yeah then it would be perfect" Gabriella said.

A couple hours later, the doorbell rang, signaling that Ryan was there to pick Ben up. Gabriella opened the door.

"Hey, how's it going?" Ryan asked as he walked into the house.

"Fine, Ben's ready for you to take him home. I made him a meal and changing schedule. Please follow it" Gabriella said.

"Gabriella, don't worry. He's in good hands. I will bring him back on Sunday" Ryan said.

"Okay" Gabriella said.

Gabriella and Ryan walked upstairs and went into Ben's room. Gabriella picked Ben up and kissed his head. She then walked over to Ryan and put Ben in his arms. They then went downstairs.

"Here is his bag. It has his bottles in it that need to be refrigerated and then heated when he needs a bottle. Diapers are in there also" Gabriella said.

"Okay" Ryan said looking at Gabriella.

Gabriella gave Ryan the bag.

"We will see you in a couple days" Ryan said walking out the door.

Gabriella closed the door behind her. She looked around and wondered where Troy went. She decided she wanted to go on a run. Gabriella went upstairs and changed into her running shoes. She then came downstairs and saw a note on the table. Gabriella picked up the note and started reading it.

_Brie, _

_Be ready at seven PM. Wear a nice dress. Don't ask any questions. _

_Love you, _

_Troy_

Gabriella smiled. She then walked out the door and ran for an hour. Gabriella came back to the house and took a shower. She put on a dress, like Troy told her to do. Gabriella then walked downstairs and saw Troy in the kitchen.

"Where are we going?" Gabriella asked.

"No questions. It's a surprise" Troy said kissing Gabriella's lips.

The couple left the house and got into the car. Troy drove and then parked at Gabriella's favorite restaurant, Ruby's.

"What's going on Troy?" Gabriella asked.

"Nothing, I can't take my girlfriend out to dinner?" Troy asked.

"You can but why are we so dressed up?" Gabriella asked.

"I wanted to go dressed up. Come on" Troy said getting out of the car.

The couple walked into the restaurant and were seated. Troy took Gabriella's hand in his.

"Babe, I need to tell you something" Troy said.

"Are you breaking up with me?" Gabriella asked.

"No, babe. I'm not" Troy said.

"Okay" Gabriella said.

"The last nine months have been amazing. We have been best friends since we were five and now we are a couple. I remember when you called me and told me you were pregnant. I was shocked at first but I knew that I needed to be there for you and the baby. I have fallen in love with you. I want us to be together forever.

Troy let go of Gabriella's hand and got down on one knee. He took a box out of his pocket and opened it.

"Brie, I love you so much and I never want to let you or Ben go. Will you marry me?" Troy asked.

Gabriella had tears running down her face. She was speechless. Gabriella nodded. Troy smiled and kissed Gabriella's lips passionately. He then slid the ring onto Gabriella's finger. Troy and Gabriella enjoyed the rest of the night together. Gabriella was happy that she had found someone that loved her and her son.


End file.
